


Exchanges

by MeliandreHaberdasher



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autochorissexuality, Awkward Date, Awkward First Time, Bizarre Mini-Golf, Cruising Spot, F/F, F/M, Furry, Heavy Petting, Irresponsible wagers, Lewd Sarah, M/M, Multi, Necessary OCs, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Stakeout, Transformation, Unconventional Couple, Upper Body Nakedness, bubble tea, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliandreHaberdasher/pseuds/MeliandreHaberdasher
Summary: Inspired by the Sept. 7 2018 EGS:NP where Tedd and Susan have a discussion about a certain fighting game (which is named in the comments)Elliot and Tedd are playing video games at Tedd's house and Tedd may be a bit too much of a poor winner, enough that Elliot gets tired of his boasting and asks that the final match will have more on the line than wounded pride. The end result will make things a bit more awkward for the two of them, and possibly with their friends as well.





	1. Ill-Advised Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't too saucy but there's gonna be sauce eventually so I put it to Mature for now. Once they actually get to things happening, I'll bump it to Explicit.

Tedd's house, also known as the Transformation Emporium, Tedd's House of Weirdness, and all sorts of bizarre nicknames earned from the unorthodox shenanigans that occur within. Yet, for the moment, it was merely a low-stakes digital battleground between Tedd and Elliot, who's record for video game supremacy is at an all-time low.

“Are you sure you're even trying?” taunted Tedd as the screen flashed and awarded Tedd another victory, his two girls posing and offering a quip to the vanquished woman. Now, Elliot knew that Tedd always ended up beating him in long sets, but usually the score didn't run up 20 to 0. While he knew better than to take stock in such things, Elliot did not exactly enjoy Tedd's chirps on his video game abilities. They weren't exactly biting by any means, but there's only so much Elliot's pride could stand from his best friend.

“Okay, if you're so sure you're going to win twenty-one times in a row, why not make it more interesting?” retorted Elliot. His face wrinkled in annoyance. He wanted, just this once, to make Tedd eat his words on the digital battlefield. Tedd raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, you're as broke as I am” replied Tedd. Although something mischievous wormed its way into his brain as he remembered Elliot had a date with Ashley tonight. “Though I think I've got an idea, that is, if you're not chicken...”

Elliot didn't even wait for Tedd to explain, he was in. As he was about to say it, Tedd interrupted his outburst.

“Whoever loses has to transform into one of their characters for the rest of the weekend...”

Elliot blinked twice. Why would that bother either of them? They routinely spent time as girls. Elliot often found himself transforming for peace of mind, a different perspective, and just to fly around as a superhero, the fulfillment of a lifelong dream. Tedd literally was genderfluid, so being locked as a girl for a weekend? That's just a regular weekend for him.

“...and the winner decides which outfit.”

Oh, that's where that was going. Elliot imagined showing up to his date in cat paws and a bikini, or a cow bikini and cute horns and shuddered. Perhaps if it was an indoor date that may lead to... things, this would be fine. For dinner (read: pizza) and mini-golf? Not so much. Still, Tedd was unusually arrogant, and he knew that Ashley would most likely be fine with whatever happened. That did not mean Elliot would be fine with this situation.

“You know what? You're on.”

In all of his arrogance, Tedd decided to go with Random Select. He'd just won 20 games in a row and even if he lost, he'd have to spend time as a girl. Truly, this was a harrowing issue for someone who already planned on spending some quality time as one this weekend. He mashed the confirm button to see what the game picked for him. Whatever it was, he was confident he could beat Elliot with it.

Elliot used a bit more discernment when it came to picking his team. He knew there was a high chance of him losing, so outfit selection was absolutely crucial. First was an easy pick – Terry Bogard. If you're going to be transformed, may as well be into a character who's outfits aren't too outlandish... except maybe that steampunk one? Elliot figured Tedd wouldn't pick that one as it didn't reveal a lot of skin and wasn't really all that hot although Elliot wouldn't have complained if he did. If Tedd was one thing when it came to outfits, it was predictable. Where he ran into some problems was the second pick. Everyone else he was familiar with had one outfit that was a bad idea – Leona? Catpaws and bikini, and just in case Tedd really wanted to make it awkward she also had the military dominatrix outfit. Love Heart? The policewoman outfit had a really silly skirt, but Tedd would obviously go with the sexy cowgirl outfit, complete with funny moustache. With a deep breath, he went to pick another character until he remembered... You can pick the same character twice! Elliot had accidentally done so previously but he cancelled out of the selection but now? Now was the time. He grinned, and immediately went to Terry again.

Tedd squinted at Elliot's choice. That should be cheating.

* * *

20-1.

Tedd simply turned to Elliot, mouth agape. As he'd done before, Elliot gently closed Tedd's mouth. 5 seconds later, Tedd's mouth returned to open position.

“Guess you're getting transformed, Tedd” said Elliot, grinning from ear to ear. Tedd was still shaken. Not that it bothered him that Elliot beat him in a video game. It happened from time to time, but to lose the one game that actually counted for something? That was frustratingly surprising.

“Wait a sec, you only picked one girl! That's gotta be against the rules somehow” stated Tedd, not even believing half of what he was saying. After all, the only thing that matters is the end result and the end result was Elliot's victory.

Elliot, though, started thinking that maybe he hadn't been the most sportive of fellows here. Tedd didn't expect the double character pick, after all, and Tedd was playing with the handicap of random select picking two characters he wasn't familiar with... Then, illumination.

“Hey Tedd, I'm willing to call it a draw if we call Ashley over and she witnesses the transformations.” Elliot blushed through this attempt at placating Tedd. He knew of Ashley's interest in transformations and figured this would be an interesting start to their date.

“What.”

“I mean, I picked two characters and you picked random select... so you were kind of playing with a handicap.”

Tedd sighed – while he was right, he didn't want to use this as an excuse. He'd have honored his part of the deal regardless, but to see Elliot be so willing to compromise, it was hard not to take him up on this agreement. Besides, Ashley kind of needed to get used to being around Tedd if she was supposed to practice using magic with him so that made sense, too.

“I already knew what transformation I wanted you as, and that's Terry costume 3 – The cheerleader one. You already have experience as Cheerleadra so why not be the actual thing for a change?” smirked Tedd. Elliot seemed more pensive. He kind of expected Terry's regular costume, since that had the denim shorts, the waist-high coat and a white t-shirt. Although mini-golfing with the pom-poms... that sure wasn't something he was looking forward to. Maybe he could remove them?

“Mind if I wait until Ashley gets here before I choose? I don't really know what your characters have for costumes” asked Elliot as he was reaching for his phone. He was already calling Ashley.

“Oh, that's not too much a problem.” Tedd was distracted as he mentally reviewed each character's costume. Armored girl? Not too bad. Bikini samurai? Fine. Weird armor girl? A bit out there, but Elliot wouldn't pick that one. A muted cry of pure joy emanating from Elliot's phone snapped him out of it.

“Turns out she was on her way here. It's already six. Yes, she's overjoyed at watching the transformations” Elliot clarified, not that he really needed to. That kind of reaction wasn't exactly subtle. Still, Tedd wasn't sure what Elliot could pick that would really bother him. Armor would be annoying, but if he was morphing his clothes, he could just make the armor not weigh much, as though it was cosplay gear.

“Have you decided?” asked Tedd, a bit worried. He was hoping Elliot wouldn't just have him pick. This would take all of the fun out of their little wager. Elliot being indecisive was to be expected but to take the wagered punishment when he actually won was not so much being indecisive but self-sacrificial. Which... Elliot totally was. Bummer. Tedd figured he should get the TF gun ready – even with their respective magics, the changes wouldn't be as precise as anything he could input in the TF gun, and what's the point of their wager if they couldn't be as precise as possible? Elliot simply fiddled with the game a bit more while waiting.

The doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of Ashley. Tedd yelled at Elliot to let Ashley in, and he did so. A small peck on the cheek, then remembering she was into another person's house led her to blush profusely and cover her mouth with both her hands. Elliot gave her a hug and told her it's all right while leading her in.

“So, Tedd's decided what he's transforming me with, but I haven't decided. I figured maybe letting you decide?” Ashley gasped – so much responsibility! Yet, there was little as if he really hated her choice, he'd just not abide. Wowed by the decision, she looked through the six possibilities with Elliot, and her face found itself possessed by a mischievous grin. She knew exactly what form Tedd should take, and whispered it in Elliot's ear.

“Really? I don't see the point of that one but... sure.” Elliot figured she'd have put a lot more time into such thoughts than he ever did, and trusted her instincts. Tedd emerged from the basement with the gun at the ready. Ashley, having never seen the TF gun before, thought it was an actual weapon and shrieked, hopping over the couch hiding behind Elliot.

“Ashley, it's not a real gun. This is the transformation gun, or TF gun for short. That's what we'll use to transform.” Elliot explained. Perhaps he should have at least told her that much, but he realized it's not like they had any real time to do so.

“Oh! Uh, hehe...” Ashley felt extremely embarrassed, her blush reached critical crimson. She hopped back onto Elliot, using her soccer and ballet agility to land softly onto him. Elliot blinked, and felt a bit flushed at having Ashley literally drop into his lap. “I'm sorry I get excited so easily and Ireallywanttoseeyoubothtransformand...”

“It's okay Ashley, but you should probably get off me, he won't be able to shoot it if you're blocking me.”

“OH! Um, sorry!” Ashley withdrew from Elliot, blushing with interest and embarrassment in equal measure. Her eyes fixated on Elliot, not wanting to miss a second of his transformation. Meanwhile, Tedd was still eyeing Ashley weirdly. Did she not get briefed by Elliot about the TF gun? Seeking to avoid ceremonial pomp for what was essentially a bad idea, he fired the gun at Elliot. It was minute, but Elliot actually grew. Ashley watched with great interest as the normally 5'10” Elliot gained two inches to arrive at an equal 6'0”. His hair lengthened and turned blonde, much like the first time Ashley had seen him transform, but it kept lengthening. Starry-eyed, she watched his upper body shrink from the masculine muscular to a feminine muscular torso.

What caught her eye was that even his clothing was morphing. From a black long sleeve shirt and slacks, practically a uniform for Elliot at this point, to an extremely tight white and blue plastic leather top with a fairly large collar that espoused the breasts perfectly, with a cheeky knot tying the vest together. Though he was wearing nothing on his hands, the transformation used the excess fabric to give her a pair of red and white pompoms. Even her lower body was morphed from a stocky definition to strong, smoothly toned thighs formerly covered and now fully exposed with a silver and blue miniskirt. She couldn't see what Elliot was wearing as underwear before the transformation, but she imagined her boyfriend didn't have panties on before getting shot by the TF gun. Regular shoes made way to what seemed to be... white cowgirl boots? They reached up to the mid-calf, and complimented the rest of the outfit.

“That's... sooooo cooooool” exclaimed Ashley, before reaching out to Elliot and touching him. “I think your skin is smoother than mine...” Ashley wasn't outwardly jealous at this. She had the inkling that magic wouldn't exactly cut corners, and she was a very active person who didn't exactly moisturize as her daily regimen. It was more a statement of delightful surprise as that meant Elliot would feel smoother to touch and she was not averse to such smooth touch.

“Wow, I, uh, didn't expect to actually get taller.” Elliot remarked, giving himself a once-over. His training in martial arts also gave him a level of body awareness that few could match, and two inches, though it may not seem like much, was different enough that he immediately felt their added presence. Plus, it wasn't the first time he transformed into a girl after all. It didn't take extra awareness to notice he had something in his hands, however. “Pom-poms, huh? I know you said cheerleader outfit but that feels kind of ridiculous.”

“Don't blame me, she's got 'em in the game. I just cross-referenced the game's model with an actual human body. Technically, it's not a picture perfect reproduction, but it's essentially as human you can get a 3D model to be.” Tedd had already anticipated that attempting to just implement a 3D model on top of an actual living being might yield some bizarre results, if not outright errors. While he wouldn't mind doing the experiment himself, this wasn't borne of experimentation but two boys making idiotic decisions. Still, he made a mental note to try that out later.

Tedd grinned as he saw Ashley mesmerized with Elliot's new form. While it may not be as... thorough as his own feelings towards transformation, he was glad that she seemed to enjoy watching the process the same way he would otherwise. Still, he pressed a few things on the gun and then turned it over to Elliot, who was relieved to find out she could set aside the pom-poms.

“I set it up to be easy, just pick whichever character and whichever costume. I put all of the models in there, so everything should be good on your end” explained Tedd, getting ready to get girlified. Whatever Elliot picked, he knew it'd be fine.

Elliot set it to the first character, and then costume 3 before warning Ashley to look at Tedd. She had a hard time staring away from Elliot but more transformation was a good way to get her to do so. Elliot fired the gun, and the beam from the gun hit Tedd. He had a smile on his face, not knowing what he was going to end up as, but something was wrong. The typical sensation of going from male to a female form was simply not present. He felt himself grow thicker, more muscular and more importantly, taller. Much taller. From what he was seeing, the same height as Elliot. His hair turned red and became uneven, covering half of his face. Yet his clothing was distinctly feminine – A purple sailor outfit with a long skirt.

Tedd's eyes zoomed open. He figured out what went wrong or rather, who picked this form. It could only have been Ashley – Elliot wouldn't have made such a decision on his own and he wouldn't have looked through the game to find this form. At best, Tedd expected the same outfit, but as an actual girl, or the armored blonde girl. It's a good thing he didn't plan on going out this weekend, but a whole weekend cross-dressing was nowhere near what he imagined his weekend to be.

Also, he'd have to explain it to Grace. She would be excessively understanding and make sure he's as comfortable as possible. It still did not help him come to terms with it.

“Tedd, you okay?” asked Elliot. She knew he was disappointed, but he looked distressed outright. Ashley got an instant welling of sadness at seeing Tedd look so dejected. Sure, the outfit didn't really help what with its overly gloomy tone and face mask, but the joy of transformation that Elliot had related to her prior simply wasn't there.

“It's all my fault! I'm the one who...” Ashley wanted to apologize profusely, she felt so horrible at being responsible for the decision of that transformation's end result.

“Yeah, I'm aware. I'm not exactly thrilled right now but I knew it was a possibility” interrupted Tedd. “After all, I put in the forms myself. Just didn't think it'd be this one...” he trailed off into silence. The others followed for a time, until Elliot broke it.

“Tedd, listen, if you want, we can call this whole thing off. It was just a stupid bet and...” Tedd raised his hand to stop Elliot's guilt tirade before it could gain traction.

“No. I said I'd do it, and I'll do it. I already weaseled out of a part by being allowed to transform you.” Tedd exhaled. It's not that the form was bad either, Miss X's actual form looked quite good. Just it wasn't what he expected, and that detracted from the experience. Tedd finally cracked a smile, albeit a weak one. The forms came out relatively well for what was essentially a stopgap solution, and he could at least take pride in that.

Ashley tugged at Elliot's arm – They were late for their date. Saying goodbye to Tedd, the two women left him alone with his bizarre disappointed smile.

Tedd, alone, found himself chuckling when he thought about the whole situation. Elliot, a man who turns into a woman in order to be a superhero, was transformed into a man that was transformed into a woman against his will. Meanwhile, Tedd, who spent almost as much time as a woman as a man, was merely transformed into a... he looked himself over, hot man trying to hide his identity as one yet failing miserably to do so. He did not exactly find this form hot, but it had attributes which he knew were considered so by people interested in men. Tedd imagined Grace morphing into this form, and immediately blushed. Hotness confirmed.

Still, he wondered how Elliot would handle his date, what with the excessively revealing outfit he was forced to wear... After all, sure, he was stuck as a hunky guy in a skirt for the remainder of the weekend, but he didn't have to actually go out. Elliot, however, did.

Perhaps he came out ahead on this deal.

 


	2. More Than You Bargained For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Tedd had no weekend plans stuck inside a form that was not his, Elliot, however, had to proceed to a date with Ashley immediately. Still, Ashley being herself, she wouldn't exactly mind. In fact, she might be very much into what they did. We follow the happy couple as they proceed through their date, leading to an obvious ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if I should bump it up to Explicit. WARNING: There is talk about Ashley's chest and norps.

Ashley did not imagine that a date with her boyfriend would end up like this. Sure, she imagined how such a scenario would occur. 'Oh no! Elliot has to transform and date you as a girl or else this kitty is doomed!' typically ranked in the top 3 of her fantasies of how this scenario could happen without her actually having to ask for it. Ashley realized one thing – the thrill of dating Elliot as a girl was much more interesting when it wasn't her who asked him to do so. That meant making a decision as to whether she wanted him as a boy or a girl, and the truth was that this was the wrong question to ask. She didn't mind dating Elliot as a girl at all but she had no preference between dating him as a boy or as a girl – To her, Elliot was Elliot, and he was super cute and hot whichever form he would take.

Ill-advised wagers with his best friend Tedd did not even come close to a situation she envisioned for wish fulfillment. She'd have to thank Tedd for this later, even if he may not know why. For now, she felt woefully overdressed for this date. In front of her was a long pony-tailed blonde amazonian beauty dressed in a tiny outfit that made her wonder exactly how off-center Elliot's nipples currently were. Her face shared a particular hue in common with a small drop of tomato sauce that fell onto the dish. She imagined all sorts of things to do to Elliot, both in that form and out of it, which then transitioned into all the things Elliot could do to her, and her imagination went far beyond what she thought herself able.

Elliot, though, tried to remain as cool as she possibly could. Even if people were giving her dirty looks – this pizza parlor wasn't exactly in a popular part of town, and more importantly it was far from Salty Crackers comics. She wasn't afraid of being seen by her friends, doubly so seeing as one of her friends working there was Grace, but by the comic store's patrons who would undoubtedly recognize exactly who she was transformed as, which would cause complications for their date.

Already, she could see that Ashley was deeply embarrassed about something, and the only thing she could think of is the outfit's inherent lascivious nature. Elliot'd taken a good look at the outfit once and that was it – All he knew is that it was very revealing and hugged her form very tightly, at least whatever place was covered, which were essentially bosom and bottom, with the bottom part being questionable with just how short that skirt actually was. Even so, the tiny vest made a full display of her cleavage, enough to have anyone interested in womanly charms stare in disbelief.

“Would you like me to put a coat on?” asked Elliot, worrying that Ashley's head would explode under the blood pressure of that blush. Ashley answered with an emphatic but understandable “NO!” Elliot smirked. Her girlfriend wasn't embarrassed because she was wearing very little clothing. Nay, she was embarrassed because she loved what she saw, and Elliot, though not suave to save her life, decided to egg her on.

“You'd like to be less dressed yourself, hm?” chimed Elliot, though she was unsure if that was going to be interpreted correctly. This was less of a proposition to skip the date and start the naughty things but rather for the two of them to just be on equal footing as far as sexiness is concerned. The Ashley steam engine reached critical mass, and she needed to distract herself with something else. Fortunately, pizza was a good enough distraction and she dove for a slice, trying to take a bite out of it, but her flustering movements caused the slice to miss her mouth by that much, and bits of tomato sauce to splat onto her face.

Elliot didn't even say anything, she went to her side and wiped it up, finishing the job with a kiss on the cheek. Ashley pushed her away, overwhelmed by her emotions, a mixture of happiness and embarrassment common to her. Elliot backed off, unsure why Ashley was pushing her away, but reassured when Ashley started giggling.

“I'm sorry Elliot but that was just too much” she said between a giggle or two. “I just want to do all the things to you right now, and we still haven't played mini-golf!”

“Then we should finish this pizza, so we can get that round in, and then we can do whatever – you – want.” Elliot made sure to emphasize these last words. Ashley felt the kind of anger at someone knowing you too well, but at the same time, not well enough, though there was a pillar of knowledge that her girlfriend at the moment had not yet attained, while mastering the other.

Each ravenously consumed the slices they had left and then did exactly that.

* * *

Much as Elliot had teased Ashley throughout the first part of the date, turnabout was fair play and Ashley had the perfect prop for that – the putter. Although, the more she thought about it and the more flustered Elliot would get, the more active her imagination would be and cause her to match Elliot's composure. She'd need to do it subtly enough to remain in control, and yet unsubtle enough that even her current girlfriend would comprehend the innuendo. Elliot carried her putter nonchalantly over the shoulder, not unlike one would a baseball bat, while Ashley simply had it in her hands.

One good look at hole 1 in their rotation of 18 and they both blinked.

“Ashley, what's the name of this mini-golf place again?” Elliot asked, unsure of what exactly he was looking at. It was a giant windmill that had no holes, but scoops for the balls on the panels. In order to even reach the windmill, one needed to make a bank putt on oblique metal bars.

“Oh, the Rube Goldberg Memorial Mini-Golf Course.” she answered without missing a beat.

“Figures.”

“No time like the present!” Elliot placed his blue golf ball on the starting line, and gave it a good smack. The ball banked off hard on the first metal bar and flew towards the second hole after a big bounce. Elliot looked confused. She hadn't hit that hard, but maybe this form matched the fictional strength of the character. In which case... well, she'd need to be more careful. At least, after she managed to find her ball.

“That's a plus-one stroke penalty. Watch how I do it.” Ashley smirked. Stretching, allowing Elliot to wash her vision in Ashley's body as the stretching emphasized her chest and cute form. Happy as a clam, she jump-split to the starting area before placing her green ball on the line, making sure her current girlfriend was watching all the while. Elliot found herself blushing profusely at the display of athleticism and the possibilities they offered, even if she wasn't in the right body at the moment to fulfill these possibilities.

Now came the time to actually putt – Mindful of what happened to Elliot's ball, Ashley was a bit more gentle than she should have been, with the ball hitting both oblique bars but stopping just short of the windmill. A second hit placed the ball in the right spot to be picked up by the panel scoops. The scoops brought it to a tube, the tube had the ball stop onto a platform and hit another ball which rebounded and transferred its kinetic energy to Ashley's golf ball, making the ball fall down another tunnel and onto the final area of the hole, where it ended up stopping just short of the hole. She sank it for a 3 stroke hole, but was amazed at just how intricate the design of this hole was.

“This is needlessly complicated for mini-golf.” Elliot stated, although she had to admit, she was impressed to the lengths the designers of the course went.

“It kind of is. I still like it though” stated Ashley. She pulled out the advertising pamphlet which stated 'a one-of-a-kind mini-golfing experience' and how certain holes had to be reset after every player that attempted them. A reset that was automated, but still. There was a button at the bottom of the hole which would reset the course when the ball struck it. Elliot was far from impressed, but she had to admit that she was still having fun.

As the holes went and Elliot got more used to her body, the score became more equal and the holes' gimmicks became even more convoluted, going to the 18th hole, inaccurately named 'The 19th Hole'. It was a giant affair, with two distinct constructions which required the player to outright hit an entirely separate ball using their ball, which would then set off an incredible amount of operations to... do something. It wasn't exactly apparent at first glance, but the two of them figured they would understand what's happening once they accurately triggered the mechanism. Although there was a reset button outside of the hole this time. Why would a golf course need a reset button?

“Press if the player has successfully sunk the ball, or if the mechanism triggered without the ball being in position.” Ashley read the instructions near the button on the second mechanism. How complicated was this thing that it needed a _reset button_? Less concentrated on teasing Elliot and more on her curiosity over this intricate construction, she lined up to take her shot. It seemed simple, but getting the proper shot off the other ball into the hole was the most difficult part. She managed to hit the second ball, but the shot wasn't strong enough, and fell short of the hole. The second ball activated the mechanism, and a minute later, a mechanism was heard in the first hole she missed, which triggered a sort of launcher behind them that shot mere air into another hole hidden further.

“That's crazy awesome!” exclaimed Ashley, finally understanding the gimmick. Elliot was just confused. All she had to do was strike the other ball and place it in the enlarged hole? She could do that. Elliot lined up to take her shot and...

“WAIT!” exclaimed Ashley. “I forgot to reset the hole.” she finished sheepishly before pressing the button. The reset mechanism was even more intricate than the actual trapdoor hole.

It took Ashley 3 shots to get the ball in, and 2 for Elliot. All in all, a weak performance for both of them, but really, they were just two women having fun with a silly activity that turned out a lot more interesting than they thought. Elliot even thought he should bring Tedd here – he'd probably appreciate the mechanisms even more as a scientist, even if they contained no magic. They celebrated overcoming the course with a kiss. Ashley had to reach up a bit further to reach Elliot's lips, which caused complications. Sure, she'd limbered up in order to tease Elliot, but those extra two inches were enough to make Ashley uncomfortable leaning back to kiss Elliot. Instead, she jumped into her arms and planted one on her forehead.

“Ahem. The putters, please.”

They turned towards a very irate clerk. They looked at each other, blushed profusely, and handed over the putters before walking slowly away, ashamed at their behavior all the while holding hands before exiting the course. Elliot glanced at Ashley, and Ashley returned the glance before they both laughed. The situation was so ridiculous they couldn't help but laugh nervously at it. The couple felt a bit bad for the clerk having to wait on them to obtain the equipment that was borrowed but, he could have waited a bit more, no? They were in the throes of passion... at least as far as either of them would allow themselves to be in public.

Inside the car, though, was another story. Ashley couldn't help herself from putting a hand on Elliot's thigh while she was driving. Still extremely smooth. That TF gun probably needs to realize not all women are that smooth, she thought. Elliot wanted to concentrate on driving, but Ashley's hand on her exposed thigh was a bit intoxicating. She wanted that hand to move, stroke every inch of her exposed skin, yet at the same time, road safety inhibited her desire. She wanted Ashley to stop. She wanted to stop and let Ashley continue.

Agonizing minutes passed as Ashley merely kept her hand on Elliot's thigh, not daring to move because she could feel her current girlfriend was not comfortable going further. The green-haired girl still wanted to feel some physical touch, and Elliot wasn't objecting. They were, instead, talking about all of the silly things that occurred on the date itself until they finally made it to Elliot's house.

“Uh, Elliot? Did you forget I was with you?” asked Ashley.

“I...” A look of horror appeared on Elliot's face. She completely forgot that she needed to bring Ashley back home. Perhaps it was an unconscious desire for the date to extend, but Elliot refused to consider this possibility. It was not gentlemanly of her. Gentlewomanly. Whatever. She went to put the automatic transmission back into drive, but Ashley placed her hand on top of Elliot's.

“We can... keep this going... if you'd like? 'cause I'd like that...? Sorrydon'tmindmeitwasanicedateI'llgowalkinsideavolcanonow” blurted out Ashley, looking more embarrassed about her desires than anything that had happened earlier in the evening. Elliot smiled, and threw the stick back on P.

“Hold on, let me text Ellen.” Elliot pulled out her phone from... somewhere. Ashley didn't notice where it was, but if there was someplace on that outfit where a phone would be, it would be inside the crease of her breasts. Ashley cursed herself for not noticing where Elliot kept her phone.

To: Ellen  
u home?

From: Ellen  
nah, me and nanase are on a stakeout. tehre's some idiot pretending to be us for brownie points or w/e so we're gonna confront em

To: Ellen  
i know u dont need me 2 say this but stay safe

 

From: Ellen  
why are you asking anyway. wait is ashley with you?  
OMG  
its happening! its finally happening!  
bro you better make her feel real good  
make her blush so hard her blush powers moperville for the next decade!  
ill leave you 2 lovebirds alone <3 <3 <3 * wink *

Elliot's face reddened tremendously after that last exchange and couldn't even tell her good luck on that stakeout. She imagined the smaller girl wrapping her legs around her face, playing with all her forms, putting Ashley's ballet flexibility to uses stretching the definition of the word “fantasy”. All sorts of extravagance uncharacteristic of a first-time experience.

Still, in the back of her mind, there was hesitation. She wanted her first time with Ashley as himself, no transformations. Yet it seemed that her hormones as well as Ashley were voting to do this right now. She was so cute, so adorable that she couldn't help herself but reach for a lascivious kiss. Ashley placed her hand on Elliot's neck, closed her eyes and leaned in. Both mouths were slightly off the mark, but it led to simple lip nibbles and a retry, where they got it right. Lips locked one against the other, they eventually parted to perform the joining of the tongues. Elliot accidentally placed her tongue far too much inside Ashley's mouth, and she started to choke, causing both to break off and sheepishly look away from the other.

“That was-”

“I'm so sorry Ashley! Are you OK?” Elliot cried out but Ashley remained undeterred to compliment her lover's kissing prowess, no matter how amateur it would have been. Both of them were new at this after all. Elliot less so than Ashley, but she'd never kissed another girl where there was that much of a height difference.

“-wonderful. Except for the choking part but even then...” Ashley let that train of thought go. Did she really want to say she enjoyed the choking part? Elliot may be a gentle person, but she wasn't sure if that's the lesson she should take from all this. Although a simple thought of this going beyond showed it was less the act but the fact that it was Elliot all inside of her mouth that led to this sensation of desire and love. Even if she would need to restrain herself if they would be doing it again and if Ashley had her druthers, they would.

“We should-” Elliot didn't even have time t finish her thought when Ashley caught the conversational ball and acquiesced.

“Yes. Yes we should.”

* * *

Elliot entered the Dunkel house with Ashley soon following. Elliot's parents were arguably the most reasonable parents in history, perhaps excessively so. When Elliot explained that she had initially wanted to bring Ashley home at this time but forgot, they were fine with it. They were also impressed that she had swapped to a girl form for their first time which embarrassed Elliot even further. 'At best', she thought, 'we're going to do some heavy petting before I have to bring her home'. Still, they went up the stairs, assured that they wouldn't be bothered. Ashley did think it bizarre that Dad Dunkel never took his eyes off that newspaper but thought better than to bring it up at that point. She, metaphorically speaking if not literally at the moment, had much better things to bring up, so to speak.

Seeing Elliot's room reminded Ashley as to why her lover needed to text Ellen – They shared one room. She was aware of the fact but it was different seeing it in person. Both sides of the room were quite clean, with even the bed being made. Elliot closed the door behind her and held Ashley from behind, by her waist. Ashley let her arm crawl up to Elliot's head so she could hold her from the back and feel that long, luxurious hair. Elliot's hands simply kept holding her, touching Ashley's stomach area through her shirt slowly while Ashley reached up and kissed the underside of her jaw. This completely discombobulated Elliot and Ashley could move away from her and sit on her bed. Ashley breaking contact woke up Elliot from her lusty trance and she went to join Ashley sitting on the bed, side by side. Both were blushing profusely, knowing that both of them wanted this, both of them wanted to go the extra mile, but there would be a conversation prior.

“So, uh, Ashley, I don't know how to say this because I'm kind of lying, but...”

“...you don't think we should continue?” Once again, Ashley caught Elliot's taught mid-sentence and flipped it back to her. Elliot nodded. Ashley wanted to ask why, but she had a feeling Elliot would tell her what was the hang up. She even had a feeling that she knew where the hang up was.

“I... don't want to go to the next step with this form. Not that I mind being a girl with you, but this... well, this isn't one of _my_ girl forms and I want to be myself when we do, uh, go to the next base? Step?” Elliot, master conversationalist, kept stammering on her own words. Ashley gave her a kiss on the cheek before replying.

“That makes total sense, and to be honest, I kind of wanted you to shift back into whatever form you felt more comfortable with. Not that this form isn't sexy, and you're you no matter the form, but I had a feeling you weren't entirely comfortable with this one, and I want my first time with you as good as it can be.”

“Which I would do in a heartbeat if I hadn't promised Tedd to keep this the entire weekend.” Elliot lamented. Her libido at this point had shot through the roof and the first, second and third thoughts entering her head were to ravish Ashley then and there. The following three were to have Ashley ravish her. She wanted everything and nothing done within the small space that was her bed, so long as it involved the couple's naked bodies touching each other profusely. Ashley flashed a mischievous grin.

“Well, what he doesn't know... can't hurt him, right?” Ashley simply placed a hand on her girlfriend's exposed thigh once more and scooted closer. She wanted to be close to her physically as they discussed this.

“I don't know about that, I can't really replicate this form easily even with my morphs and he'll see something's different if we do end up meeting up.” Elliot placed her hand on top of Ashley's, the two of them holding hands on top of her thigh, though this was mostly in part to keep Ashley from stroking the thigh, which would make it less possible to resist the temptation.

“What if you agreed to let him off the hook? I'm sure he'd understand, right? And he didn't seem too happy with my choice either, so I kind of sort of want him to have the option to morph back?” She stammered out. Letting the two of them off the hook for their stupid bet was probably the most reasonable solution, and while Tedd refused the first time around, perhaps he'd be more willing now. Elliot produced her cell phone once more and this time Ashley finally caught where it came from.

“You were hiding your cellphone in your cleavage!?” Ashley was astonished. That vest had so little left to the imagination that she didn't even consider it a possibility. Ashley knew that Elliot's current form was breast-heavy but even with that knowledge, it still surprised her. Mostly because all of Elliot's female forms were generously endowed, yet she'd never bothered to do that.

“Well, yes. Where else would I have kept it? With these, I could probably hide a small animal in there.” Elliot heaved her sizable bosom as emphasis. Not exactly something she would have done in public, but considering she was this close to sharing her mammary gifts with Ashley, it didn't exactly bother her.

“...so cool.” That was all Ashley could mouth at that revelation. Elliot took her distraction as the authorization to ask Tedd to call the bet off. Ashley, instead, simply kept looking at Elliot. Regardless of their personal feelings about their first time, that form was looking good. The lengthy golden blonde hair, the smooth skin, the abundant assets, Ashley sure wouldn't have minded exploring it a bit more, but she also knew that Elliot wouldn't be comfortable with that. Especially since she brought it up. Still, she could just lean on her shoulder as they wait for Tedd's answer. Ashley simply let herself lean towards Elliot, timing it at the exact moment where Elliot stood up. Her body's reaction to the sudden lack of support was to flail around until it unceremoniously crashed on the bed. Ashley, naturally, blushed in embarrassment and also... well, arousal. It turned out she was eye level with Elliot's butt, and with the skirt being that short, it left not much to the imagination and Ashley's was easily able to fill the gaps, going further beyond.

Elliot set the phone on her desk, and then started to morph. Ashley's vision was hyper focused onto her butt. It flattened but jutted out perfectly for a man, making her recognize Elliot's typical male form. Slacks and a long sleeved shirt. While many would call it a lazy way to dress, it fit him so well that she wouldn't change it for the world. Except when he changed. Still, seeing the process of transformation focusing on this one area of Elliott's behind was fascinating and at the same time, somewhat perverted in her view. Maybe she'd ask him to change later just so she can watch it again but from a male transforming into a female perspective.

“I take it he said it was okay?” giggled Ashley, what with Elliot's morph. He nodded, sitting right back down on the bed aside Ashley. Ashley simply snaked her head up his thigh to let it rest there. With a firm gentle hand, Elliot began patting her head. Ashley smiled – Any physical contact at this point was good for her. She could see her hand reach inside Elliot's shirt to feel the undoubtedly less smooth skin and toned build of her boyfriend, yet she still hesitated – What if he had second thoughts now?

“So... how do you want to do this?” asked Elliot, unsure of how to proceed. He knew better at this point than just to assume what the both of them wanted out of this encounter. Ashley, in turn, found her eyes wide open. She imagined all the possibilities but now that the moment was here, she was drawing a complete blank.

“Uhhhhhh... I don't... know?” she ultimately stammered out. Ashley scooted herself up, and into his lap to embrace Elliot and have him embrace her in turn. “How about we... try doing things and we do what comes naturally?”

“That sounds good.” Anything to not have to make a decision. It was easier for Elliot to accept things than it was to directly influence them, although if he felt wrong about anything they were doing, he could just chime up and they could change whatever it was. Ashley took that as a signal she should allow her hand to do what her mind dreamed for it – creep up Elliot's shirt, to just feel her skin against his in any sort of fashion. The cool temperature of Ashley's hands when applied to Elliot's sides made him shiver. It was pleasureful, but mostly surprising. His mouth closed suddenly from the sudden sensation of cold within his otherwise warm shirt and led him to make a shhh sound. Ashley went to withdraw her hand but Elliot kept patting her head, smiling all the while. With a grand gesture, he took off his shirt and tossed it somewhere.

Ashley had seen his naked torso before, but never up close like this. There was something to be said about muscles in close proximity to her face. That thing was yes. She found her neck reaching to kiss Elliot's abs with her hand not knowing where to do, simply wandering upon Elliot's body, lost within its topography. Meanwhile, her lips were tracing every single contour of those abs as she found herself wanting to take a more active role within this little scenario. Elliot was quite happy to let her explore his body as much as she wanted, though as she did so, he found himself selfish reasons to let her continue. It felt good to be touched. Not punched, kicked, clawed at or what have you. Simple, sensual kisses and touches across his entire upper body.

Before he knew it, Ashley was now straddling him, and they were face to face. His body sent such conflicting warm and cool sensations to his brain that he never noticed Ashley crawling up to his lap and looking at his face, smiling all the while. He returned her smile with a grin. She countered with a kiss. Now that they didn't have an automatic transmission stick in the way and assigned seating, this was much easier. Each were more apprehensive as they were swapping tongues, but eventually, what felt natural won out. Elliot laid Ashley down onto the bed before kissing her, only to have Ashley sit right back up and remove her shirt, tossing it in the same general direction, she believed, that Elliot had tossed his. Elliot hesitated, but Ashley smiled at him once more and nodded.

“Wow, I knew you danced soccer and played ballet, but... wow.”

Ashley didn't know if he was teasing her on that one date where she made that mistake, or if her body had scrambled his brain in such a way that he inverted the words. Either way, that just left more openings to tease. Ashley took a hold of her bra clasp, teasing removing it more before wanting to have Elliot do it. He simply slid behind Ashley and undid it in no time flat, which somehow surprised Ashley.

“Ash, I spend half my time as a girl. Of course I know how to unhook a bra.” clarified Elliot. Still, it hadn't dawned on Ashley at the time – She was too mesmerized by Elliot at the moment to recall such an important factoid. Even though he had been a woman not even 15 minutes prior. Ashley was now just as exposed as Elliot, and yet she felt more... vulnerable than him. She decided to counter that by pouncing on him amicably. Elliot followed along, bringing his hands over his head while grinning like a glad man. With both hands on his chest, Ashley kissed the underside of his jaw and planted a few small pecks of her lips going down until her face was now equal to his pecs.

“I wanna see if you're as sensitive as I am.” she said before moving her lips to a simple mound, exhaling a bit of air on it, using the tip of her tongue to stimulate the erect nipple. Seeing Elliot squirm under this simple touch confirmed Ashley's supposition, and she began to experience all of Elliot's chest with both her hands and lips. Meanwhile, her leg accidentally-on-purpose rubbed his crotch area slowly, if only because she herself felt the need to just rub herself against him. Elliot let out a sharp vowel, signifying pleasure, though Ashley had not decoded it accurately and stopped.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, unsure of how it could have happened. Still, maybe her boyfriend was more sensitive than she thought and the sensations were actually hurting him? He'd have said something before, right?

“No, not at all! That, uh, felt really good that I couldn't help myself. But now, it's my turn.” She stopped, it was fair game. While ground techniques weren't exactly his strong suit, he still overpowered her and reversed their positions, with Ashley now on the bottom, breasts openly exposed. While flat on her back, she felt they didn't look like much, Elliot sure thought the world of them as he was already cupping one with his hands while giving her a kiss on the cheek, moving to softly nibble on her ear.

Ashley had never truly felt this before – a simple purity of desire that transpired through every single one of Elliot's actions. He wanted her. All of her. Yet he would wait until she was ready for more, and she would wait until he was ready for more. They would do what felt natural, and as Elliot kept playing with her breasts, Ashley felt the overwhelming urge to moan out, only to bring her hands right back to her mouth as she remembered Elliot's parents were still there.

“What's wrong?” Elliot ever the helpful man, wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

“I just remembered your parents are here! And I just moaned out loud!” Ashley reddened even more.

“I'm pretty sure they already think we are... but you're right. I'm kind of weirded out at them actually knowing now.” replied Elliot. Ashley scrambled to locate her bra and shirt, same with Elliot. How could they be so absentminded? Ashley literally thought about his parents before they came in! They even brought up the possibility beforehand!

“I... I hope you aren't mad at me for moaning or breaking the mood?” Ashley had to ask. She oft worried about things that could not be, especially when it came to her relationship with Elliot. She wanted it to work.

“Not at all. Hell, I should have remembered my parents are still here so this wasn't exactly the best time. Still, I liked what I saw and can't wait to see more. To, uh, do more.”

Ashley blushed even further, overwhelmed with positive feelings. If she could, she would ravish Elliot right then and there or find a way to have him ravish her. Or her ravish her. Yet she knew it wasn't the time. Soon, perhaps. No - soon, hopefully.

“Should I bring you home?” Elliot asked.

“Yes. Thank you for the wonderful date and... uh, the wonderful after date. Even though it was kind of short andikindaruinedit...”

“Stop saying you ruined it! If you ruined it, I did too because I forgot too. We just made an error in judgment and no one's to blame.”

Ashley slowly nodded. He understands. She went to wrap her arms around him and give him a big hug, burying her face where it had been a few minutes later, with the added caveat of a shirt in between. Elliot simply returned the favor and embraced her before standing up, leading her to his car, and then to her place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley really needs to stop beating herself over the head for minor things, but if she stopped I wouldn't have an easy characterization that borders on flanderization.
> 
> I'll try to do better next time on that front.
> 
> Yes, I had to sneak in an "Are you OK?" by Elliot transformed into Terry. Even though there was no follow up.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the reads on the first chapter. No idea how long I'll stick this one out seeing as I now have the Tedd/Grace part, and now we find out Ellen and Nanase were out doing something as well. Will I actually finally commit to writing some gatdamn porn? Only time will tell.


	3. Trade Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We saw the aftermath of Elliot's transformation on her date with Ashley, but what about Tedd, stuck alone in a man's body when he really, REALLY wants to be a woman at the moment. He will find himself distracted by science, clemency from Elliot and with a little help from Grace, she'll be able to put this little incident behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is where I bump this bad boy up to explicit. Tedd and Grace... TOUCH HANDS. There's also a part of 'em fuckin' at the end. I never wrote wlw fic before.

Tedd waved off his friends, and now... well, all he had to do was wait for Grace. Who was working until late in the evening. He cursed his fate. Then his luck. Random selecting Leona wouldn't have gotten him stuck like this, he figured. Still, maybe he could... do... something? He tried putting on a lab coat, but in this form, none would fit. Science is off the table. Can't exactly go out either, he would actually be cross-dressing and that is not something he wants to do. He couldn't even cook because there was no way he would cook without being a girl. The effect may be psychological, but it's this belief that led him to start taking cooking more seriously.

All there was is moping. Or exploring the limits of this form. In the interest of wanting time to pass faster, he picked the latter.

Still, he'd rarely transformed into men before. Namely, his interest simply wasn't in that kind of morph, and he already had a perfectly fine working male form as a default, so even on the days he felt like being male, there wasn't much a need for this.

Tedd always wondered if natural abilities remained when swapping forms in the same way that intelligence did. When it was a form that wasn't real, however, how would magic react? May as well try it out, right? He tried producing the purple flame from the game, but nothing came out. Tedd made a mental note that the TF gun can't reproduce magical abilities, but effects, however, that was true. After all, the TF gun could replicate forms that had been altered by magic – Just not the abilities that came with these forms.

No fun parlor trick for him, he supposed.

Still, considering the vast change in musculature, maybe his strength improved? Not by much – the TF gun couldn't work that kind of miracle, but enough that he could open that darn jar of pickles that even Grace sometimes struggles to open. Tedd rushed to the fridge, for science, and nabbed that jar of pickles. He had it open within 3 twists.

“So, core strength is improved with this, but I assume there's gotta be a catch somewhere. I'll have to mess around with it some more – the TF gun doesn't normally increase strength, but in order to even transform me into Miss X, it'd need to upscale drastically, and unless it wanted to make me somehow filled with air, it'd have to provide the muscle necessary to fill it out. At the same time, it can't replicate skill and a lot of lifting and other strong things are from ability as much as physical traits. Interesting!”

Tedd zoomed around to his computer to write down his findings and further theories. While he knew much of the TF gun seeing as he's the one who repaired and studied it, there was still a lot he did not know about the uryom integration of technology and magic, and small interactions like this made him that much closer to unlocking uryom magic's secrets.

He completely lost track of time as he noted down possible avenues of study, prepared experiments and test cases for later, and even corrected some previous assumptions after this tiny case. Then, his phone started to vibrate. It was Grace, inviting him out for dinner after work with Justin and Luke. Of course – Grace invites him out on the one night he absolutely cannot be allowed to leave.

Then, salvation in the form of another text message, this time from Elliot.

From: Elliot  
hey tedd, i gotta ask if i can be let off the hook early. Me n ashley might be doing something uh... y'know, and she wants me to be in one of my forms and not that form. i figure you change back and i change back and we're good?

Tedd couldn't agree fast enough.

* * *

Thanks to all that time forced spent as a male, Tedd elected to go female today, though just a simple morph that would be barely noticeable unless the person looking knew her. It was so liberating to be a girl at this moment. The anticipation had built when in Miss X's form and now she was going to enjoy the hell out of it. Until she would start feeling more like a male, in which case she'd just swap and no one would be wise. Still, Justin and Luke. She hadn't seen that one coming until Sarah and Grace had gleefully informed him that they obviously were into one another, even outside of the women's respective imaginations.

It would be a good idea to find out more about Luke then, if he was going to be around Justin more. This was a perfect occasion to do so. It was kind of late, but those Magickal Gatherings tournaments usually went on much later. 'Too many people playing stall decks' was her thought on the matter. After all, it should only be her that plays stall. Finding out Justin's prospective boyfriend was also a player who preferred control over aggressiveness did nothing to endear Luke to Tedd.

She entered the restaurant and already she could overhear the group discuss the card game. Typical of card game aficionados, after all. She scooted right next to Grace as the group carried on with their conversation.

“Justin if you're looking for O.P. Aludrakalas, I hear Sarah pulled one in the draft a while back – Hi Tedd!” Grace beamed with delight when seeing Tedd, especially as she sat down next to her. Tedd couldn't resist and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Grace returned in kind. As it often is the case with public displays of affection involving Tedd and Grace in Luke's presence, he looked mortified. That was just too much power casually kissing.

“Hey Tedd” Justin welcomed Tedd before finishing his sentence towards Grace. “Yeah, but I don't think I've got anything she'd want for it. Maybe if I had Rex, Werehound Unleashed she'd trade, but I didn't get much of that set. Even if she'd want to trade down, I wouldn't want to stiff her on cards.” said Justin. Luke was too busy being flustered to casually join in the conversation. He didn't know anyone here other than... well, around 10% of Justin, really. They hadn't even been on much dates, schoolwork and Justin's job preventing much of that going on. Still, there were talks of a date, somewhere down the line, eventually, maybe. That's good, right?

Maybe he shouldn't have picked the seat next to the window.

The conversation continued based on card games, Tedd wanting to forget the ill-advised wager she'd made with Elliot, especially now that it was done and over with, Justin just liking to talk about anything geeky with his friends and Grace just enjoying the company. Luke, however, remained silent as a rock.

“Hey Luke, you okay?”

Justin had to pick it up and throw it, didn't he?

“Uh, yeah! I'm fine, really!” It didn't take much to figure out that he was lying through his teeth. “Yay, card games. That's what we're talking about, right?”

The elephant in the room just kept on growing ever larger.

“Um, Luke? I don't know why but I've noticed you're not comfortable with Tedd and me for some reason?” said Grace gently, offering Luke her hand. Not so much as a peace offering, but more as a way to relieve the tension in the room. Perhaps small, controlled physical contact would help him be more comfortable? Luke, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to answer. How much could he really say without betraying his own friends? Hell, how much should he say to not get smacked upside the head by all three of them?

“It's nothing against any of you specifically but... is it okay if I say it's uh... Magickal Gatherings stuff but Eye-Arr-El and I don't want to bring it up in public?” Luke explained as best he could. Didn't help that the restaurant was more busy than usual, and eaves were so easily dropped. Tedd, however, did not have any sort of social graces, and thus took the blunt route.

“Luke, we know about your mark and we know what it does.” Luke turned white as a sheet. You learn all sorts of things playing Magickal Gatherings with a person. You learn their habits, you learn their tells, you learn how they approach _life itself_. This was not how he expected Tedd to react. “What I'm saying is, you don't need to feel awkward or anything around us.” she smiled back at him. Luke was unsure if he should be relieved or horrified. His imagination did often take the best of him. Justin simply leaned to whisper something in his ear.

“They're good friends of mine. Whatever you tell them is going to be safe with them, but if you're not comfortable I'll try to switch the conversation, all right?” Luke simply nodded. The things he were imagining were replaced with other... more physical thoughts. Justin's mouth being very eager to explore his body, to be more exact.

“Wait, Luke, don't you have a Rex? I know you showed it to me in your binder. Maybe we could do a triangle trade? You trade your Rex to Sarah, I trade you my two Waning Moons, and she gets me her O.P. Aludrakala. And the circle... is complete.” Justin said out loud, bringing Luke inside the conversation somewhat.

“Justin, why do you want O.P. Aludrakala? I didn't take you for a vampire player?” asked Tedd, who'd played a few times against Justin sometimes. Justin was as fiery as his magic in his decks – rapid attacks, from both hand and field. To his surprise, Luke interjected.

“Oh, he wants to go with full Vampire aggro ever since I told him about 'The Night is Still Young' – allows him to drop Aludrakala on turn 3, with two 1/1 Vampires. If everything goes to plan, that is.” Luke adjusted his glasses. Plans seemed to make him want to do that, somehow.

“Hey, it's like the song says: 'I am a real vampire man! Fight 'gainst my might, fight for your life!'

Everyone seemed puzzled by that last quip. Justin looked around the table? No one knew of parody songs? That Luke didn't understand was a bit much. He's usually the one who gets these things. Justin blushed a tad, embarrassed at this aspect of geekdom not being shared by the others.

“Oh, it's this guy on Youtube who parodied a famous wrestler's entrance theme because O.P. Aludrakala's design happens to look like them. It's pretty funny and kinda catchy.” Justin finally explained, relieving some of that embarrassment. Grace lit up as she finally understood where that came from.

“I think one of the regulars at the shop set that as his cellphone ringtone!” Justin nodded. He knew the guy in question – he didn't show up much for the tournaments but he always bought a box and one of those packs that had all sorts of lore stuff in it.

The tension relieved, all four of them actually remembered they were here for food, and thus took turns to order, pick up their food and eat among card game conversations and other things. Subjects from Kirk and Picard, card games, Star Wars, more card games, Grace's uncanny ability to put away untold amounts of food, and of course, card games.

“Tedd, why didn't you show up to the tournament anyway?” asked Justin. Tedd explained she wanted to spend money on drafts because she got cards out of it, but regular tournaments were too much of a gamble for the amount of cards she actually owned, so she sat those out. She mentioned how Elliot came by and they played video games.

“Oh? Which game?” Luke asked.

“SNK Heroines. I picked it up because I like dressing up ladies in cute accessories, was repulsed by its villain being a massive creep, then had a good time kicking his butt.” exclaimed Tedd, proudly.

“That game, yeah... I don't really like what they did with the outfits, and they didn't put in some of my favorites so I didn't really care much for it. I've seen some tournament footage though.” explained Luke. Tedd blinked. People actually played this... seriously? Why? To her, it felt like playing Mario Kart for money. Sure, they did do a silly wager but it was more because they were between friends than anything else.

“Don't look so surprised, you're the one who told me about the World Rock Paper Scissors Championships” retorted Grace, mid-giggle.

“And then you spent all night binging videos of the competition on Youtube.” Tedd began poking Grace in jest.

“They were so intense! I never thought rock paper scissors could be so exciting!” Everyone at the table started laughing a bit. It was all in good fun as they all knew how much Grace could get into things when something truly struck her fancy.

Luke wasn't exactly clued in on it, but seeing Tedd and Justin react that way changed the laugh from malicious to enjoyable. The most powerful person he'd ever looked with his mark and she was doing deep Youtube dives for rock paper scissors competitions. More importantly, it's just how genuine she was that convinced him to lower his guard this time. They knew about him, but he didn't know about them. What if they were indeed dangerous? Yet no, they were all seniors, poised to join college in the fall. It helped that Justin looked so... natural and friendly with them. If Justin wasn't afraid, why would he be? Sure, they knew him from way back, but he'd learned to trust Justin as they talked and hopefully, in time, he'd learn to trust Justin's friends as well.

* * *

Tedd and Grace finally made it home, hand in hand. They weren't even past the door that Grace immediately pounced on Tedd, giving her a deep kiss against the door. Tedd, pleasantly surprised, found herself welcoming Grace's mouth upon hers, wrapping her arms around Grace to pull her even closer. As they kissed, Grace unmorphed her human form into her regular form, making sure her antennae didn't interfere with the truly magical kiss that was going on.

Though Grace had kissed Tedd in both her human and seyunolu forms, this was the first time she kissed Tedd and swapped form mid-kiss. Tedd didn't believe her girlfriend could become sexier – she already transformed naturally, customizing her forms as she saw fit, and saw Tedd for Tedd regardless of form. This was the epitome of sexiness to her. Sharing this magical kiss, actually touching the transformation as it happens... That was beyond anything she ever imagined. From Grace's soft human lips to the hybrid furred and skinned lips, without even feeling a single bit of Grace's fur enter her mouth, which was the only turn off of this form.

Tedd tried leaning back, but with the door in the way, there was no give. Still, Grace felt her attempt to disengage and let Tedd's lips go. The couple smiled at each other, radiant beams contrasting with the darkness of the night. Tedd spoke, in part to explain, but also in part to rush the two of them to either of their rooms.

“I... we should probably get out of the doorway.” Grace nodded, mainly because Edward would not appreciate watching the two of them get it on in the living room. She knew Tedd wanted her – Tedd always wanted her and the feeling was mutual. Up the stairs they went, deciding on Tedd's room for the night. Grace had an easier time sneaking back in her room, after all.

“God I love you, Grace.” Tedd almost always began the evening play time with this. She just couldn't believe that a person as lovely as Grace could, well, be with her. It'd been... she'd forgotten how short it's been, but she never imagined that someone like Grace, that anyone could love her. Of course, she'd grown immensely since then – Discovering and accepting the fluidity of her own gender, becoming more understanding of magic in general, becoming good friends with people she'd never believed... and falling in love with the most wonderful person in the world. Who was currently taking off Tedd's shirt.

“Whoa, that's a bit fast!” Tedd exclaimed, though not adverse to some celerity in getting rid of her clothing, providing assistance to Grace in order to get naked as fast as possible. Only after she was fully nude did she wonder about when did Grace get out of her clothes. She didn't notice her toss them around outside, even if that would have been a terrible idea. They also weren't spread around the room – where could they be? As Tedd raised a finger to ask what happened to the furred one's clothing, Grace immediately answered.

“Tossed all of it in my room! That way, tomorrow morning there won't be any of my clothes in your room, just in case.” Tedd was amazed – she really does think of everything. Not that Edward ever really barged in either of their rooms, but with the unpredictability of her father's work, extra precautions were always welcome. Grace in her natural form. Every single time they were alone and naked, Tedd had difficulty believing that Grace was indeed there with her. She felt that the moment they started touching each other, she'd wake up and all of this would be gone. Yet it always stayed and so did the same feeling.

“Grace, you're so beautiful...” Tedd was visibly shaking. Memories of that mid-kiss transformation kept interrupting her admiration of Grace's form. Meanwhile, Grace simply raised a hand to Tedd's face, caressing her cheek with pure compassion. Grace led Tedd to bed – Perhaps they'd simply stick to kissing for now but that was fun in its own way.

“You're beautiful too, Tedd. You know I sincerely think that.” stated Grace, and as though to prove her statement, she buried her face in Tedd's neck, holding her close, letting her gentle fur bristle alongside Tedd's body. Even her antennae joined in the embrace, gently resting behind Tedd's head.

“I'm so lucky to have you...” A simple exchange of words.

“And I, you.”

Both felt comfort within the warmth of the embrace, planting little kisses here and there, both on fur and skin. Hands moved slowly to stroke backs and sides gently. Grace gave Tedd a kiss on the forehead before asking her if she was actually in the mood to keep going.

“I'm not sure. I thought I would be because I panicked a bit earlier as I was, well not really stuck, but kinda stuck, in a male form even though I wanted to be a girl at the time but now that we're naked together, I dunno if I want more right now” answered Tedd. Grace looked puzzled, how could Tedd of all people be stuck in a form, but only kinda.

“Elliot and I were playing, and I was beating him pretty badly. I got cocky, picked random select and he beat me on the one time we wagered spending time in our characters' forms for the weekend. I had Miss X and Janne, and thanks to Ashley, he picked Miss X, but the cross-dressing one.” Tedd finished explaining – It seemed silly at the time, but he hadn't planned on circumstances picking the only form that was actually male.

“And I know you, the reason you were stuck wasn't that you couldn't transform, but because you gave a friend your word.” she sagely deduced, only for another stray thought to enter her head “Wait, how come you're not in that form now?”

“Elliot texted me about getting out of the bet early and I agreed. He felt guilty about beating me when I wasn't taking him seriously, so he offered that we both get transformed. I had him in the cheerleader outfit.” finished explaining Tedd, getting back some of that joy that had vanished due to intrusive thoughts.

“Fitting!” Grace happily bounced at this news that all was well that ended well. Tedd watched her bounce on her side of the bed. The spunky squirrel always had the charm to get Tedd out of a self-induced funk. Tedd couldn't help but lower her head and smile, giving her a perfect opportunity to kiss Grace's left breast, mouth slowly approaching the nipple while Grace happily smiled at her now girlfriend. Perhaps it would be the traditional exploration of Grace's furry body, or something new would emerge from Tedd, who knew? Certainly not her, and being the terrain which Tedd was exploring, she did not mind not knowing.

“I can feel you're back in the mood now.” Tedd grinned and nodded. Grace began to move one of her hands lower across Tedd's back, slowly but surely reaching the buttocks as Tedd began licking the nipple. Even with the sheer amount of fur there, it kept relatively well in place and didn't feel too intrusive to Tedd's mouth. She wondered if it's because she'd gotten used to licking Grace's fur, or if it's just how Grace's natural form was designed. Either way, she was appreciative of this fact as one of her hands began cupping the other untouched breast.

Grace happily verbalized the sensations her body was experiencing from Tedd's appreciation of her bosom, while her hand clung to Tedd's behind, giving it a squeeze here and there. Grace didn't experience anything world shattering, but a warm relaxing sensual touch was just the thing she needed after such a day. For Grace, even the nipple laps Tedd had started giving her were relaxing though those soon became far more sensual than she initially felt. A deep breath and reaffirming her enjoyment of the activity with a “Yes, like that...” spoken thought, she let go of Tedd's cheek and leaned back to allow Tedd full view of her body.

“I know I said it before, but you're so beautiful when you're like that. I just want to explore you even further.” Tedd took a good look at Grace – Her squirrely features enhanced her natural beauty – even her brown fur seemed like an extension of her brown skin in human form. To Tedd, Grace radiated beauty in its purest form, regardless of how she looked at the time. Her looks simply were a plus on top of what was the most fascinating being she ever met, no matter how they were.

“No time like the present, though I want to do things to you as well.” Truth be told, Grace's pleasure often came with the giving of such, and the key to her satisfaction was allowing her the ability to mutually do so. Tedd understood, and scooted on over, both face to crotch, ready to take this further.

“Thank you.” Grace happily said, giving Tedd's clitoris a sample lick. They'd played together before in this specific configuration, but she often gave Tedd the benefit of the doubt when it came to the roughness of her tongue on a sensible part like the clit. Grace had felt Tedd's awkward attempts as clitoris stimulation, and she knew her current woman lover would not always enjoy some rough treatment. Yet Tedd's immediate gasp of surprise pleasure made her nod and grin. Tedd was in for a tongue lashing worthy of Grace's legendary hunger.

On her side, Tedd was too distracted by Grace taking the lead in this sapphic dance of oral stimulation, so she simply angled her left hand onto Grace's fleshy mound and slid a finger inside her canal. She would go slowly, not that she was worried about hurting Grace but rather because Grace was often on a hair trigger when it came to this, and she wanted her lover to enjoy the sensations for a longer period of time. Sure, she would be ready to go much faster after, but teasing her like that with simply a finger and gentle clitoris rubs were Tedd's way of bringing mischief in the bedroom. Plus, by doing manual work, her mouth was free to moan out loud, egging Grace on.

Grace was legitimately hungry for Tedd and it showed with how she went in – While she respected Tedd's boundaries, she often found that no matter the gender, Tedd had very few boundaries as to how rough she would be treated. It never came to actual violence, Grace would never even consider such a thing, but Tedd was tougher than anyone ever gave her credit for and often found that she'd ask for more even if Grace believed that she had worked Tedd's genitalia over entirely way too much. Though inverted, Grace's height allowed her to quickly put her mouth where she wanted it to be and start lapping at the folds, teasing her lover roughly before going to the main course of inserting part of her tongue inside that canal to have at that delicious Tedd inner flesh.

Temporarily frozen by the rough tongue exploring her depths, Tedd moaned in delight once that tongue began to get to work. She redoubled with a second finger, partially to get Grace to slow down. Not because Grace was hurting her, but because she didn't want to orgasm too soon. Doubly so when Grace started applying pressure to her clit via a finger circling around it. Tedd lost her concentration and backed up against Grace's tongue, pressing up against her face. With this unexpected movement, Grace had no choice but to wrap her hands across Tedd's waist to hold her still while she kept her tongue deep inside Tedd. This calmed the sensations somewhat, with the pressure mounting behind the mound diminishing a bit, though the deep probing certainly hit one of Tedd's many spots as she thrashed about as gently as she could. Tedd was never afraid of hurting Grace while they were having sex, but rather she wanted to feel Grace's tongue inside her as much as possible and thrashing too hard would cause Grace to remove herself and that was the last thing the girl currently getting eaten out wanted.

“Here Tedd, let me pleasure you for a bit. Don't move and I'll give you a tongue bath from under you.” Unfortuantely, Grace needed to remove herself from Tedd in order to communicate. Fortunately, she went right at it. With Grace's permission, she sat on her knees, free to moan out. Her hands still sought out Grace fur to touch and caress, but now her hands were more free to explore. Grace's lapping was almost too much to bear as she took hold of the squirrel's breasts, rubbing the nipple gently with her palm but still using the entire breast as some support. Grace felt surprised that Tedd would use her bosom as support, but the sensation was not otherwise unpleasant. Tedd's hands weren't digging into her – it was a firm grip. Probably firmer than Tedd intended, but Tedd wasn't a person with massive wrist strength and the open palm rub on the nipple was unpredictable in its sensory input. Sometimes, the mound would roll under the palm, tingling Grace's nerves. Other times, it would barely brush against it, tingling them in another fashion.

Still, when Grace started releasing Tedd's vaginal canal from the tongue torture it was enduring to brush her tongue against Tedd's clit, the girl could scarcely hold out. Shuddering in intense pleasure, she moaned out, nay screamed Grace's name several times, breathing heavily. Grace herself slowed down the pace, but kept actively licking Tedd's nethers. This lasted until Tedd stopped and collapsed to the side. Tired, though not worn out, she switched sides to be face-to-face with Grace once more. Grace had a sheepish grin on her face.

“So, how'd you like it?” Grace positively bounced at Tedd's reactions. After all, the night was young, so a momentary sacrifice of her genital pleasures for a chance to send Tedd to orgasmic heaven was nothing to her. Tedd had difficulty breathing – that moment had rocked her to the core, and she needed to get her bearings a bit. Still, she found herself giving Grace a peck on the mouth. In part to be cute, and in part to see if there was some remnant taste of herself on her squirrely lips. There was none. She would need to plunge further for that.

“Maybe not every time, but... that was intense. Thank you. Now, it's my time to return the favor.” Tedd grinned, embracing Grace and giving her kisses on her furred face.

“Of course!”

Midnight came, and so did they.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the reason why I didn't want to keep the hotness going is because I'd have gotten tired of writing the same thing over and over, and I fully trust that the two characters are going to keep at it much more competently than I could describe their antics. Next, uh... more fic?


	4. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen and Nanase, our favorite teenage detectives, are on a stakeout to find out who's been impersonating them. The truth is... far less interesting than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter compared to the smut filled Tedd and Grace one. Still, I have to kinda bank on the OCs to link to the non-couples if I want to include them in here.

On a hot summer evening, two young women are leaning against a wall in an alleyway, sipping on some bubble tea. A cursory look would identify them as the crime busting duo of Moperville, Ellen and Nanase, probably out on some caper prevention shenanigans. Still, as inconspicuous as they were, they banked on the fact that no one in Moperville would dare bother the two of them sipping on some bubble tea while obviously scoping out building.

“You want to try that internet thing of drinking this while holding it with your boobs?” Ellen asked nonchalantly. Anything to stave off the boredom of this stakeout.

“Wouldn't that be cheating seeing as our breasts are literally magic?” answered Nanase, who would have no problems doing what Ellen proposed, but they were a bit in the middle of something.

“I was just trying to find something to do. They're taking their sweet time.” Ellen was not the most patient girl. One of the many ways she was different from Elliot beyond just the physical. She had no patience for nonsense, whereas Elliot could almost qualify for sainthood sometimes.

“Keep your eyes on the museum. They're probably due out soon enough.”

Ellen simply sighed and leaned closer to Nanase. In part because she wanted to be closer to her, but also because it was the easiest way to sneak her head around the corner to watch said museum. The museum itself wasn't exactly big – A local attraction made to honor a local celebrity which she completely forgot about. What was more interesting is that their imposters had taken up a case inside that very museum, and they should be exiting soon.

This all started about a week ago, when Charlotte informed them that someone on the internet was pretending to be them and were starting to get involved into helping people. This would have been fine had they not been impersonating Ellen and Nanase. If anything, they wanted to get the record straight as to why they would do something so stupid.

“They're leaving.” stated Nanase, grabbing her girlfriend's hand to notify that they should follow. Making sure to not be seen by strategically hiding behind parked cars, lamp posts and passersby, the couple eventually got them alone in a park and decided to reveal themselves so they could study their imposters more closely and... they were sorely disappointing. Ellen was so flabbergasted she practically dropped her bubble tea right then and there.

'Nanase' was actually a bit taller than the genuine article, but that's where the similarities end. The fake did not have anywhere near the musculature nor the figure to even equal half of a Nanase, if Nanase was a unit of measure. Plus, her sense of dress matched her plain body, as she obviously wished to not call attention to her body. It's 'Ellen' that was a bit more problematic. Anyone with a casual glance would see that 'Ellen' was in a male body. A male body with very obvious fake breasts. Though somewhat built, it didn't even come close to Ellen. Even the haircut was different, as though it was a wig. Further inspection showed it wasn't.

“Um... hi?” 'Nanase' said, anticipating a reckoning she knew had to be coming.

“Hi, we couldn't help but overhear that there were people pretending to be us. We've come to ask you politely but firmly to stop.” stated Nanase, crossing her arms to look even more serious. Unfortunately, that was a bit ruined by Ellen managing to actually sneak her bubble tea in her bosom and taking a sip, with a silent “Yessssss”. 'Ellen' was looking at 'Nanase' pointing it out, not helping matters.

“That's... a bit distracting.” 'Nanase' said, 'Ellen' seemed strangely silent, merely pantomiming his enjoyment of seeing the meme come to life.

“Don't mind Ellen. Why did you think it was a good idea to impersonate us?” asked the real Nanase, as serious as she could be.

'Nanase' took a deep breath. The jig was up, they were caught, they'd have to stop with their dream of mysteries and deductions.

“We never thought it was a good idea to impersonate you two, but... Allen and I-”

“Wait, your name is 'Allen'?” Ellen said, pointing at the man impersonating her poorly. “Out of curiosity, what's yours?”

“Sanane.”

“Figures.” simply reacted Nanase. “Please continue.”

“As I was saying, we just really love mysteries and when we saw news that two teenage girl detectives were making the rounds, Allen and I thought maybe we could get in on it too! But everyone only wanted the two teenage girl detectives and they didn't care for us since we're a boy and a girl. So, uh, we kind of had Allen cross-dress while I dyed my hair red so people would trust us enough with their mysteries.” Sanane had difficulty coming to terms with their little mystery escapade being over. While they loved mystery hunting and problem-solving, they were obviously in over their heads or worse, could have placed themselves in danger by imitating them.

“Sorry.” Those were the only words Allen would say. What could have been an intentional malicious insult at Ellen's secret origins were simply a misunderstanding borne of necessity. Still, she couldn't help but feel that regardless of their results, these two were some of the most stupid people in Moperville.

“I'm more worried that people didn't see through your disguises. You tried, but you can't exactly emulate our bonkers figures.” Ellen said, smirking a bit while getting close to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her waist to emphasize their bodies to the doppelganger duo.

“And, we're also not together, unlike you two.” Sanane said, sighing. “Ah, uh, not that I want to be with him or anything. We already tried that and, uh, it didn't end well.” Sanane sheepishly said before covering her mouth. Nanase just shook her head before continuing.

“We don't have anything with you taking on some mysteries, but part of the reason we do this is because we know it's dangerous and we're able to meet the danger head-on. I'm a black belt in at least one discipline, so's Ellen, and during our investigations, we've had to take down some real nasty folks. I don't want you to stop chasing your dreams, but it's dangerous and I don't think you two are ready to accept the consequences.” Nanase explained, with Ellen nodding. They couldn't exactly be open about any magical threats that had occurred and they'd help fend off, but they could be vague enough to offer the two some warning that this was no game and the danger was real. Sanane gasped – these two were top-tier martial artists? They didn't look it but it made sense. Their grace in movement, their musculature, all showed the signs of someone who'd trained. Sanane herself hadn't exactly trained, but she had spent many a night just watching Youtube compilations of various martial arts fighting. For reference, and when it came to that one Yagli Gures documentary she found... other reasons. Sexy reasons.

“I... guess we should stop then. Right, Allen?” Sanane looked dejected, looking like a scorned child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar so to speak. Allen, however, looked completely nonchalant. Nothing seemed to faze him.

“Probably.” was all he said. Ellen and Nanase looked to one another before asking the very obvious question.

“Does he ever speak more than one word?” Ellen was the first to ask in between bubble tea sips.

“Rarely.” was his answer. Sanane continued for him. “It's psychological. When he was young, he never stopped talking until his parents... did something and then all he could say was one word. Probably grounded him until he stopped talking. I met him after it happened so I don't know the details, sorry. He's a good guy though! If, y'know, you were into guys and not together, I'd totally try to match you with him!”

“I... okay. That's a bit much but, so long as you don't impersonate us anymore and keep the mysteries to stuff that isn't dangerous, it's fine. We're not here to stop you. Just... if you ever feel something's wrong, feel free to give us a call. If we can't help, we know someone who can.” Nanase then gave her number to Sanane, but it was actually Allen who took out his phone and registered it in. Sanane just looked at the ground sheepishly, before stating her parents didn't allow her to have a cell phone.

“Wait, seriously? How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” Allen, once again, answers for Sanane. Both of them were 18, so it was an easy answer, but Sanane was absolutely not happy about that predicament.

“It's nothing to do with age! It's just... I was messing around with my cell phone when they allowed me one and I might have, uh, used a vulnerability to grab their passwords and accounts. I didn't do anything with them! I just told them what I did and they grounded me, taking away my cellphone rights. This sucks! I just wanted to help!”

Ellen and Nanase looked at the pair and then discussed among themselves. Neither had been seen at Moperville North or South, but they should be in the same grade as the both of them. This obviously meant either homeschooling or a third option, but neither was aware of one. Allen had lost interest in the conversation and had removed his obviously fake tits, and then tied the front of his shirt into a knot, removing the whole idea of removing the balloons. Ellen and Nanase were confused even further.

“Too large.” he said. “Comfortable now.” he finished. Not that they cared about him presenting male or female – considering their friends, they were far beyond such considerations. They just hadn't expected the schoolgirl exposing herself style coming from what looked like a normal man who did not seem to exhibit any feminine aspects or to be a woman.

“Anyway, sorry for the trouble we caused. We'll be getting back home.” Sanane explained before they left.

“Bye! Don't forget to call us if you're in over your heads!” yelled out Ellen, waving them bye as they entered their car and left towards... Susan's place? The rich area of Moperville. This explained why they'd never seen them around. Other than Diane and Susan, there wasn't many people from that neighborhood that attended public school. Nanase turned around and sighed. She kind of expected a nefarious plot to discredit them, but instead they found two teenagers who just really loved mysteries. Ellen pointed her hand to herself and smirked.

“Want a sip? There's no one else around.” Ellen knew Nanase wasn't much for public displays of affection when there were many people about, but this was a bit more than simple affection, this was just lewd for the sake of being lewd. Still, if no one was around, why not? Nanase approached her girlfriend and gave her bubble tea a sip. Ellen took the opportunity to kiss her on the forehead. Nanase blushed profusely at both actions.

“So, we're done. What should we do for the rest of the night?” Ellen asked, though she thought about it and felt kind of stuck. “We can't go to your place for obvious reasons and I don't know if Elliot is done... uh... pole vaulting with Ashley.”

“We could go to our respective houses and wait for a more opportune moment? You know I have summer school.” Nanase's mom had, of course, ensured that her education would continue regardless of school being out. Ellen had considerably more free time.

“That sucks, but I get it. Just know that I miss you in bed but I'm glad we could do this tonight. Weird date, but it works for us, right?” Ellen said. Her shoulders kind of stiffened at the idea that she wouldn't get some naked Nanase loving for the evening, but a kiss would do. Plus, she had Nanase drinking bubble tea from her breasts.

“Right. Some people go to restaurants, others play mini-golf.” Nanase started, poking fun at Elliot's date earlier.

“We fight crime.” Ellen finished. They embraced each other, moving in for a kiss before realizing that Ellen's drink was in the way. Ellen grabbed it out of her bosom, set it on the ground, and they resumed. Sweet lips on sweeter lips. A short kiss perhaps, but one that lasted much longer in their minds. They each found themselves walking to their respective homes, wishing the other was with them.

* * *

“Wow, that is NOT what I expected to see when I came back.” Ellen entered the room without any consideration to the activities that could occur within when all she saw was Elliot laying on his bed, shirtless. There was a distinct lack of Ashley, as well. Did Elliot do something stupid? He had to have done something stupid. It was Elliot after all.

“You were expecting sexy times, right?” Elliot knew his sister well. Ellen went to sit besides him, wanting to make sure he was in a good mental state. Introspective Elliot could get lost inside his own mind way too easily.

“Yup. I figure you struck out with Ashley if she's still not here. Dammit bro, you had one job!” Ellen had started poking him in the ribs as a physical reminder of the ribbing she was giving him. Elliot didn't even flinch.

“Nothing to do with that. It's just that Ashley... well, she moans. Loudly. Guess who's still downstairs.”

Ellen finally realized. Their parents were still there. Of course nothing was going to happen if that was the case. Maybe Nanase and her didn't have that little hang-up when it came to the Dunkel house, but that matched what she knew of Ashley.

“We didn't even get to do anything. This was just off of heavy petting.” Elliot stated to his extremely introspective sister. “I get the feeling she'd have woken up the entire neighborhood if we continued.” Elliot sighed after finishing to talk. He loved Ashley and he wished she loved herself, perhaps not in the same way, but that she'd stop being ashamed of her own desires at the very least.

“And would you have minded if she did?” Ellen had to ask. Partly to get him to question why he had a problem with it, partly to tease him.

“Hell no.” Elliot grinned. “Being loud is a part of her and I love all of her. Even our parents obviously knew that's what we were here to do so I doubt they heard anything. Dad's probably reading the two week old paper with headphones on, and Mom's probably watching TV with similar headphones.”

“That does sound like what they do when they see me and Nanase scurry upstairs” remarked Ellen, with a very basic, but astute observation. “Still, you couldn't continue at Ashley's house?”

“You were angling to have Nanase over, weren't you?” Elliot gave his sister a side eye.

Ellen merely sighed and said that even if he wasn't there, Nanase was stuck in cram school thanks to her mother, and as such had no time for sexy times, as it were.

“I would have gladly left you the bedroom for that, but Ashley wasn't in the mood anymore to do much of anything once I got to her house, so I gave her a goodbye kiss and that was that.” Elliot finished his explanation.

“Was the date fun at least?” Ellen had to ask. She felt worried about her brother somewhat – maybe there was something there that she didn't know about.

“It was. It was nice to have it confirmed that it didn't matter which of a female or male form I was, she loved me all the same.” Elliot smiled sheepishly. It'd been a worry of him, even though they had made out as women before. Granted, the worry was more about the form that wasn't exactly his, but Ellen didn't need to know what had transpired between Tedd and him.

“Anyway, I'll try to get some shut eye. Good night sister.”

“Good night brother.”

Unfulfilled Dunkels go to sleep early.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure about that ending, but it does the job. I still need to get to Justin and Luke, the OCs and hopefully one of these will get to Susan, Sarah and possibly Sam. Unsure if he needs to be in this.


	5. Shuffle and Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We saw the other couples, what did Luke and Justin get up to after leaving the restaurant? It turns out not much, but their tale must still be told.

“I can get you home if... you... want?” Luke was blushing hard. Getting his boyfriend, or at least someone close enough to be his boyfriend home like a regular date, even though this wasn't much of one, made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He'd never been with another guy before – not out of desire, but necessity. He came from an area that didn't even come close to Moperville's openness when it came to homosexuality, and to hear Justin tell it, it really isn't that open to begin with.

Still, ever since coming to college, he didn't have to hide and for that he was grateful.

“Eh, my parents aren't exactly accepting of me dating other guys. I want you to, but I'd rather not cause a scene.” Justin sighed – He wanted Luke to bring him home if only to spend more time with him. Although, while it was getting quite late, they were both 18, they both didn't have any obligations in the morning...

“That sucks...” That meant less chance of getting a good night kiss from Justin.

“That doesn't mean you have to get me home yet.” Justin grinned – Sure it was late, but they could go on that date. “We could go somewhere and just... hang out, or something?” Luke's imagery immediately went to Justin's abs 'hanging out' of their shirt. Those had kind of mesmerized him the first time he'd seen them, and now he wanted more. Ideally south of the belt buckle, but he'd settle on shirtless Justin if necessary.

“I... er... yes. Yes.” Luke nodded uncontrollably. He had no idea where to go, and chances were neither did Justin, but more time with Justin was exactly what he wanted. They just needed to know where. Food was out of the question – they just ate. What was there to do in Moperville after dark? As Luke was driving around, Justin had a great idea. Park by night. He heard couples mention it a few times, and apparently they'd fixed the lights, so it was less a sketchy place than before.

Parking the car not too far from the entrance, they started walking on the illuminated path, hand in hand. Both smiled at each other, thinking just how damn cheesy they were being, then withdrew the hands in laughter.

“Wow. We've got it bad.” Luke whispered to himself, unaware Justin overheard him.

“No, you've got it bad” retorted Justin.

“You reached out for my hand first!” Luke accused, smiling throughout.

“Why, so I did.” Justin moved forward and kissed the smaller man, causing him to blush profusely. He didn't think Justin would be so... forward. Then again, Justin was the one who asked him out first. He was also the one who proposed this kind of date.

“I kiiiiiiind of love it when you blush. It's cute.” Justin grinned, causing Luke to grow a bit tired at him and countered with a lengthy kiss to the neck while making sure to brush up against Justin's crotch. It was Justin's turn to blush profusely, and Luke withdrew, grinning in turn.

“Right back at you.” The two of them laughed it off, and continued onto the illuminated path until they saw a bench and decided to sit down for a spell. If you asked either of the boys, both would deny being madly in love but neither would deny being infatuated with the other. Some would say that for both of them, it was any port in a storm, but they knew it was more than that. They had some chemistry that, yes, needed to be explored but it was there. Both found the other similarly cute and hot.

So when both sat at each end of the bench, spreading out their arms enough that they touched one another, neither batted an eye. It was simply the way they chose to express these feelings. Plus, Justin was tired from running the tournament and a full workday.

“So, how was the tournament overall?” Luke wanted to know because while his own placement, 4th, was nothing to write home about, that didn't exactly give him a good overview of how Justin felt about it.

“Oh man, I was this close to disqualifying Rich. I don't know what's gotten into him lately but he's been more insufferable than before.” Justin just brought his right hand to his forehead. That was not a pleasant memory. Rich was never an agreeable human being, but ever since Sarah had asked out Sam, he'd doubled down on the idiocy, enough that even Larry'd asked if he noticed something change with him.

“I didn't think that possible, but I guess you see him every week.” Luke took Justin's left hand and patted it, kind of to comfort him in his own way.

“Other than that, things usually go well. Sure, there's the typical card game disagreements, but most of the folks at the shop are good people in the end, even if some of them are annoying. Guess I have my uncle to thank for that.” Justin smiled. His uncle curated the shop's comics about as much as he curated his customers.

“Mhm.” Luke found his hand playing with Justin's, somewhat in an attempt to distract him and equally to just touch him. He moved a bit closer, then closer, then closer until he saw something out of the corner of his eye, out near a tree to the right of Justin.

“Hey, Justin... Look to your right.” Luke didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves. Something seemed off, there were some shadows there. Nothing too threatening, they were obviously two guys who had the same idea they had. It was fine... right?

The two of them were close, looking at what was going on. Eventually, the shadows moved and they finally saw what was going on. Two middle-aged men, both halfway clothed, were participating in anal sex in the middle of the park. The young couple looked at each other, and beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

“What the fuck was what!?” Luke screamed inside his car, Justin simply looking something up on his smartphone. Understanding sounds emanated from Justin's mouth until he erupted in a long “oh” of comprehension.

“Turns out this park is a gay cruising spot after eleven. It's a good thing we got out of there, because it tends to get raided by the police fairly often, according to this website.” Justin explained. Luke blinked and then laughed.

“Of course it's a cruising spot. Why wouldn't it be? With the cover story of couples going there, so long as they go deep enough in the park, they have some possibility of not getting caught. Reminds me of the small beach back home. It's a small beach by a lake, but come nightfall, you can probably find every old man for miles around there cruising.” Luke sighed. He should have known. Plus, realizing that this is what the men were doing, well, did nothing to lessen his desire for Justin. Lustin' for Justin, as it were.

Justin was in a similar boat. Seeing the two men go at it eagerly with no regards to who was watching was somewhat inspirational. What he wouldn't give to flip Luke over and screw him seven ways from Sunday. Or entice him to do the same. Or cover every single inch of his body with his mouth.

Luke was the first one to notice that Justin's pants did a poor job of obfuscating his erection, and this caused him to blush. If only he could hide his face from onlookers, preferably in Justin's crotch. Considering there were no onlookers, it was an even better time to do so. Justin also found himself staring at Luke's stick shift, so to speak.

“We should probably leave.” Luke broke the silence – He wanted to break something else, of course, but this was neither the time nor place. He'd been told by a friend of his that losing your virginity in the backseat of a car, even if it is yours, is not the most fun things.

“Yeah.” Justin was, for once, short of breath. Images of Luke undressing for him, of Luke inviting him to explore his naked body. 'See where my mark is, Justin?' he thought. He fiddled with his wallet, seeing if he had a condom at the ready. He was not prepared.

“Even if your parents aren't for us being together, I'll still take you home. I think they'd rather I do that than leave you to walk from here to your place.” Justin nodded, thinking his parents might rip him a new one as the tournament didn't go as long as he thought it would and thus should have been home before now.

It didn't take long before they reached Justin's home, and before Justin asked for a kiss goodbye. He didn't care if his parents saw him right now. He just wanted something physical to remember Luke by. Luke leaned over and Justin wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's neck to bring him closer as they open-mouth kissed in front of Justin's house, tongues erratically brushing against the other, but both fearful of entering.

“Thanks for the short date, Luke. Next time, we should probably plan better.” Luke nodded, before giving Justin a pat on his behind. He turned around, glaring and grinning as he knew he couldn't do anything of the sort to Luke. He chuckled somewhat, and went home. Luke went back to the dorms, and all was well.

At least, once Justin was in his room and had finished masturbating furiously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on making it this short, but other than extending it stupidly long by describing Justin's masturbation scene (and believe you me, I could have extended it long and hard), there wasn't any real way I could have gotten away with this.
> 
> Next will be the OCs, and by that I mean a twist because they have served their purpose.


	6. Breach of Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Sanane, after being convinced by our intrepid duo of teenage detectives to return home, pass by a certain well-to-do house...

“Y’know Allen, I always wondered who lived in that house...”

Meanwhile, the person who lived in that house with her mother was busy regretting the life choices that led her to cover a Friday night shift alone at the video store. Not only did she have to handle all of the people renting a movie on the cheap after work, she also had to deal with closing the store as Tensaided was on a rare vacation hiking in the Appalachians.

In short, when Susan put the key in the store’s lock for the night, she had enough of literally everything. That, of course, meant it was time for her cellphone to bleep with the Star Trek communicator sound. Naturally, that was a text. Her ringtone was the DS9 opening theme, after all.

Sarah had texted her to figure out if she wanted to do something after she finished working. It had been a while since they were together, just the both of them. While she did not regret meeting Elliot, Tedd and every other one of her friends, there was something about her oldest woman friend that she missed. At least, enough to entertain answering her without snark. Perhaps just a bit of snark, but only to let the pressure go.

‘You doing anything tonight?’ Having spoken to Sarah on the internet, she knew that Y was only capitalized because her phone did it for her. Susan answered that she just got out of work and was pooped, so she wasn’t up for much of anything.

‘Aw that sucks. I don’t want to force you but if you want to talk or anything, I’ll be at that ice cream/coffee place near the community college.’

Susan sighed, in order to save her friend some more texts, she’d just go. Chances are, Sarah actually needed to talk and she didn’t necessarily want to admit it. Plus, it’d been a while since they were last together, both of them. More importantly, after tonight, she didn’t want to even consider sleeping without doing something enjoyable, so coffee it was.

It didn’t take very long for Susan to drive at the designated meeting spot, and luck was with her, a parking spot was near the hangout. Usually crowded by students seeking to either cram, or talk at each other, the summer semester wasn’t exactly popular at the community college so other than the stalwarts, the place was fairly empty. She could see Sarah in a corner, anxiously waiting for a response, not noticing that the object of her wait had just stepped inside the store.

“Hey Sarah” simply stated Susan, giving her a polite wave with a cup of coffee in the other hand. Sarah looked up from her phone, somehow relieved that she didn’t make Susan avoid her. Sarah goes to stand up, but Susan simply sits down, immediately blocking her attempt at a hug. Sarah, denied, sat right back down, looking disappointed that Susan wasn’t interested in a hug right then and there.

“Oh, hi Susan! I didn’t think you’d head straight here.” she said, sipping some homemade lemonade alongside citrus ice cream, doubling down on the sour. Susan took a sip before thinking of responding. What would she ask, anyway? Instead, Sarah would continue.

“So, how bad was tonight?” Sarah had to ask – after all, if it meant Susan would have coffee this late, it had to have been exhausting.

“It started out fine until a guy in his late twenties who was in a drunk stupor wanting to rent a frat comedy vomited and passed out, while his drunk buddies came by and picked him up. They were apparently going to a bar and he’d drunk too hard before going there. So, not only did I have to clean up vomit, I had to do it while being the sole employee there tonight, and while having to maintain my composure.” Susan explained, visibly shaking from all the screaming she didn’t get to do. “Friday nights being one of the most busy evenings, as well.” Susan looked beyond exhausted – this was a test of her will. She had a will of iron, but iron stresses and tonight had been the kind of mundane stress she was not often used to – The kind where she was powerless as the kind of power she held did not matter. Worse, even if it did, she wouldn’t be able to use it out in the open.

“Oh wow, that sucks – I imagine you couldn’t use little Suze to help?” Sarah figured it was worth asking – even though she knew fully well that this was not the case.

“Even if I did, she’s an extension of me. Do you think I’d be willing to sense puke this close to me?”

Sarah visibly winced after imagining a lake of refuse and standing far too close to it, which Susan understood as her point being made. She took another sip of coffee while Sarah was still busy retching. Susan set her cup down gently, showing no sign of the internal panicking she was experiencing. Sarah, knowing Susan for years on end, knew just how stressed she was and wished she could do something for her just to keep her mind off of such an evening and bring it somewhere a bit nicer. Even a small gesture of affection may be misinterpreted, and Susan’s aversion to touch might also interfere with her good intentions. All she could do was sadly eat her citrus ice cream.

“Wow, even after that you still seem composed. I know you’re screaming internally because I know you, but it still surprises me every time you keep it together. I kind of wish I could do it this well.” Sarah admitted, mostly to herself. It just so happened there was a Susan there to pounce on the train of thought. She knew Sarah admired some of her qualities – the same way she admired Sarah’s ‘normalcy’. This was less to do with her lack of magic powers and more with how she could allow herself to express her fears, her weaknesses and emotions with no inner judgment to terrify her. Much like everyone else, Susan remained her own harshest critic.

“And I wish I could receive affectionate touches without panicking. These are just what make us, us. I’d rather concentrate on things I can actually achieve” said Susan, punctuating her sentence with a coffee sip. She’d have wanted a lighter roast, but at this time, she was just glad it wasn’t dishwater. “What’s going on with you, though? You usually don’t want to go out somewhere immediately after I finish working. Talk to me Sarah.”

Sarah had a long stare down with her citrus ice cream that she was desperately losing before she felt something scoot on over to her side. It was Susan, figuring that Sarah had need of some sort of physical closeness, even if it went against every single one of her instincts flaring about how the closeness placed her in danger. She fought off the aversion for this one time, to ensure Sarah was fine.

“Susan you...” was all she could say before Susan interrupted her. “Yes, I am. It’s taking me a lot to keep calm right now but talk to me. What’s going on with you?”

Sarah opened up the door a bit, yet much like a dam with a singular hole, letting a little through broke down the entire damn thing. She explained that Sam had decided to break it off as he didn’t want to date, and she took it badly. Not that she didn’t understand – he had his own things going on, and even with his magic mark allowing him to transform into his true self, the fact that he was not yet out in addition to liking Sarah only as a friend led to wanting to call it off before it got too serious.

Rationalizing it did not make the rejection sting less – It’d happened a few days ago, and Sarah wanting to talk to someone was simply welcomed with Elliot being on a date with Ashley, Ellen being on a doppelganger-stopping date with Nanase, Tedd and Grace joining Justin and Luke at the fast food place near Salty Crackers. All of her friends were happily together with another person, and Susan was… well, she was working. Of course Sarah wouldn’t bother her then.

“And that’s it. I know I sound pathetic but I just want someone to love me for me and Sam wasn’t it I guess.” Sarah had a few tears fall into her ice cream before Susan awkwardly offered her arms opened, looking more like a robotic facsimile of an invitation to a side hug than anything warm, but it was the best Susan could muster in this situation. Sarah did not miss the invite – she embraced her best friend shortly, feeling the warmth of friendship through her attempt at consolation.

“You’re not pathetic, though” was all Susan could say before she broke off the hug hurriedly, her aversion overpowering her already stressed will. She asked if Sarah was okay as her gesture was brusque. She nodded.

“Doesn’t change that I feel that way. It’s kind of like your touch thing in a way. I know there’s no problem, that I shouldn’t think of myself like this but I just… do. It’s kind of you know that there’s nothing wrong with hugs from time to time but you struggle to convince yourself?” Sarah attempted her explanation by relating to Susan’s own issues with affection. She failed miserably, but Susan wasn’t about to think less of her for that.

“It’s not exactly like that, but I understand where you’re coming from. We should probably get home. Want a lift?”

Sarah acquiesced, feeling together with her friend for the first time in a while. Susan remembered she once told Justin that being single was not the same as being alone, but unfortunately for Sarah, the past few days she was indeed both. People simply did not make time for her.

Susan yawned as they both grabbed their half emptied favors and headed for Susan’s car.

“You know what, want to sleep over at my place tonight? If you want to talk more about it or something.”

“I’d rather not keep you up.”

“And I’d rather offer a friend something to cheer her up.”

Sarah smiled – Even if it didn’t work out with Sam, even if there was a set of circumstances that made her feel lonely, she knew her friends would never abandon her if she could reach them. That made a world of difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Exchanges - Not exactly a great ending but I've covered most of everyone here with this.
> 
> If I get another idea, I'll write somethin' up and post it, of course. I just don't have this much time these days :P


	7. Penalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sarah and Susan grew closer after the incident in the last chapter and so has the rest of the gang, but this epilogue is a new beginning for what neither of them had suspected.

Days passed after this short moment of vulnerability at the dual purpose hangout of coffee and ice cream borne of the unoriginal invention of the ghettocino, a simple cup of coffee topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and both Sarah and Susan had rekindled their friendship like never before. Sarah’s curiosity led her to Star Trek, while Susan grew more curious of her oldest friend. Their fondness for one another grew as well until there simply was nothing they did not tell each other. Including, of course, every little shameful thought on Susan’s part, and Sarah’s ever-growing desires as she uses her spell for lewd purposes.

Partying with the entire group had grown a bit more frequent as the first invitation with Ashley and Diane was successful, though Diane’s disinterest in the more geeky side of things had led her to drift a bit apart from them. Still, due to the couplings, those parties had grown quite hot as each couple grew less embarrassed about showing affection to their significant other in the safe space that was the party.

Perhaps that was why Susan was able to see Nanase sipping bubble tea out of Ellen’s breasts as a party trick, and said memory kept flustering her beyond what she thought her sexuality would allow. Yet, as she attended these, she found herself growing further intrigued with her friends’ sex lives and far more turned on than she wanted to admit. The idea of acting on these desires disgusted her to the point of her face becoming visibly pained by the thought, but just being a passive observer?

That was more than enough for her to inwardly moan, something Sarah had noticed and was not willing to let pass. After the party, Susan was bringing Sarah back to her place for what had become a monthly Sarah-sleeps-at-Susan’s-place-but-it’s-totally-not-a-sleepover sleepover. Throughout the ride, Sarah was grinning mischievously – thinking of nothing but teasing her friend to oblivion.

“Soooo Susan, what’re you thinking about?” was the first salvo of tease. Even her voice sounded playful, remarked the tall girl. Having forgotten about the boob-le tea incident, Susan merely said nothing.

“Have you ever had bubble tea before?” asked Sarah, knowing that’d stir up some memories inside Susan. Indeed, that landed right in the bullseye as Susan began blushing profusely as she put the car to a stop in front of her mom’s house. The standard letting the mother be aware of Sarah’s staying over, and that there were no boys in tow while Sarah simply grinned. She’d need to get all the details out of Susan tonight. Her ever-growing libidinous curiosity demanded it.

The girls climbed up the stairs to Susan’s room as to not bother Susan’s mother while they were getting ready to sleep after the party. Susan insisted that Sarah take a guest room, but Sarah had always refused, because she wanted to sleep near her friend. Maybe not next to, namely because at the time it wasn’t appropriate and she knew Susan would never accept having another person in her bed. Doubly so because since the summer of helping in Tedd’s lab, she found herself an appreciation for nudity.

Of course, getting ready to sleep meant lengthy conversation until the small hours of the morning.

“So, bubble tea, huh?” Sarah asked, reminding Susan that yes, her best friend had been witness to her flustered self imagining the couple letting loose their urges and continuing. She blushed, yet the image would not vanish from her mind – She wanted to see more. Susan wanted to see Ellen and Nanase do what came naturally to them if they had been alone. She wanted to see the red and black stripes of Nanase’s hair cover Ellen’s hairless body as her head dove for her girlfriend’s clitoris, Ellen struggling to maintain her composure as slow and methodical licks to the engorged area…

“Susan!” Sarah snapped her fingers. Susan had been lost in a horny fugue, something that had been occurring a bit more often.

“What!? I’ll have you know I was perfectly fine and not imagining… Things.” Susan was not a very convincing liar. “Especially not things relating to bubble tea or um… baseball.” She even used the couple’s code word for their own lewd thoughts. She had it bad.

“Not that I don’t believe you, but if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I’d still like it if you did though.” Sarah did not want to upset her friend after all, and it looked like that Sarah knowing was somewhat upsetting. “And, if… if it’ll help, I tell you mine and you tell me yours?” Sarah did puppy dog eyes, which were perhaps inappropriate considering the subject matter.

Susan figured she wouldn’t relent, and perhaps discussing these… feelings with a friend would indeed help. There was none better than Sarah, to boot. After all, she understood her touch aversion and respected it, while also challenging it when Susan wanted it challenged. If there’s one person in Moperville that can understand what she’s experiencing, it has to be Sarah.

“All right, but you start”, Susan stated. “If I feel comfortable after, I’ll share my thoughts.” Fair was fair, Sarah concluded. Plus, she wanted to get this off her chest. She thought of Tedd as a complete, irredeemable pervert before actually spending time with him and Grace. While many would consider his gender transformations as a perversion, it was who he and she was. Grace was not only willing to go alongside it, she genuinely enjoyed transforming herself and Sarah soon found that while she did not enjoy transforming for transformation’s sake, she sure enjoyed the benefits of changing forms for various aspects… and during the events of designing a male form for objectification, found herself enjoying both being objectified and objectifying someone who was willing.

This scared her. What if she was the irredeemable pervert all along? In fact, as time passed, she found her libido to be insatiable. Desires upon desires overwriting each other with the myriad possibilities that transformation magic and technology gave her. None of her friends were spared her inner lewdness, doubly so because of her spell, allowing her to experience multitudes of scenarios in the recesses of her mind. Including, but not limited to, petting bodybuilding subservient catboys with cute faces that resembled her male friends, including her ex.

“Well, I...’m a complete horny disaster. I think that’s the best way to describe it.” Susan didn’t seem surprised at the fact that her friend described herself as a disaster. For some reason, Sarah always shad low self-esteem. Surrounded by exceptional people who’s exceptions were far more easily seen made her believe she was not as exceptional as the others, and she often buried her feelings of inadequacy until they could not be contained. What she was surprised about was that Sarah was a sexual being. It never occurred to her that Sarah could have such desires. She wanted to get her friend to stop calling herself a disaster, but she figured listening would be better.

“I keep thinking about how I want practically every single person I know and it doesn’t matter if they’re already in a couple. Sometimes, it’s even better as they both can take care of each other as well as me, or join up and make me into a complete mess.” Sarah lowered her head as she explained her insatiable desires to Susan. “You must think I’m some sort of degenerate but...”

“I don’t!” Susan interjected as she went to roll off the bed to comfort her friend until she remembered that Sarah had indeed disrobed to prepare for sleep, which paralyzed her for a second.

“No, no it’s fine, I’m learning to accept it. It’s just… it’s hard to accept because I used to give Tedd a hard time because I thought he was like that, but I’m like that and far worse than him.”

Susan couldn’t even fathom how Sarah could be worse on the perversion scale than Tedd, but Sarah spent more time with him, so perhaps she would have more of an insight on the matter. Probably best she explains how she could be worse than arguably the biggest pervert they both knew.

“So, how are you worse than him? That seems like a slight exaggeration.” Susan declared with her trademark deadpan sarcasm. Sarah did not view it as a dismissal of her assessment and more like a challenge to prove her claims, and if she was correct, it was likely that her fantasies would also awaken Susan’s raunchy nature.

“Tedd usually just stops at the transformation for his fantasies, but it’s a lot more subdued once he figured out she was genderfluid. Me, I’m more… practical in my fantasies. When I’m with Tedd and Grace, I often imagine that one day, they’ll go for a break, start kissing and heavy petting until they both suddenly shoot a glance at me. I think they want me to leave, but they just smirk and tell me to come nearer. I draw closer, unsure of what they want with me and they both pounce on me. Tedd morphs to a woman, giving me an upside down kiss while Grace removes my pants and… Well, it just keeps going. When I got back home, I… masturbated until I was… done, and then immediately my mind went to other possibilities. Elliot transforming into a girl while I’m MV5ed as both Ashley and Elliot service my… thingy and I just get even more lewd from there.”

Susan imagined all the scenarios, and even she couldn’t help herself from sliding a finger across a sensible part of her body. Not the actual genital, no, but just to get some physical feedback that this was indeed real and not a dream. Sarah’s fantasies struck a chord within her. She wanted to see it. She wanted to see her friend taken by two beautiful women in a sandwich. Because it was consensual, even the scenario where a male was getting serviced by two women drew a libidinous emotion from her.

“I… I think I understand now. Wow. I never knew about that side of you. I don’t think a lot of people suspect it either.” Susan couldn’t help herself. Her friend telling her these fantasies of herself with her friends was… overly stimulating. While she could imagine things happening further, someone who was actually turned on by actually doing Things made the fantasy all the more real, awakening something inside Susan that she never thought possible – actual sexual desire, to be experienced through a proxy.

“Well, nobody suspects that you are turned on by others having sex either so...” Susan blushed – How did Sarah know!?

“And now you’re asking yourself how I know. Well, first, I talk to Justin and you know how he is with other people’s lewd secrets. Second, I figured your touch aversion might extend to actually doing… Things so when I saw you blush profusely at Ellen and Nanase’s little trick, I thought maybe you wanted them to go further. Which is why I was silly poking at you.” Sarah explained, her deductions being on point. Susan’d have to talk to Justin about his big mouth later.

“You must think I’m a freak.” Susan couldn’t bear to look at Sarah while she was looking up at her. Sarah ignored her own nudity and got up onto the side of the bed to be near, though not touching, Susan as she sought to comfort her best friend.

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true! Besides, if you’re a freak, what am I?” Sarah laughed, though still attempting to put herself down even while consoling her friend.

“A perfectly normal human being albeit with an unsuspectingly strong libido.” That was putting it mildly. Susan would have considered calling her friend a nymphomaniac if it wasn’t for the negative undertones of that word and the fact that as far as she knows, Sarah’s life wasn’t negatively affected by an addiction to sex.

“And you’re a perfectly normal human being too. I think I even read about what your thing might be because I wanted to read about what my thing might be and there’s a word for it.” Sarah retorted, inching closer to Susan.

“What.” Susan found this incredulous. Not so much that her thing wasn’t unique, but that it had been documented enough that Sarah, of all people, could find it. Of course, this night had been making her rethink her view of her friend entirely, though not entirely in the positive. Sarah… well, it seemed that Sarah understood her and accepted her beyond what she believed possible.

“It’s true. It’s called autochorissexuality. It’s apparently a penchant of asexuality where you still experience desires, just not with you in them.” Sarah stated, moving dangerously close to Susan. “Seems like that describes you well, no?”

Much in the same way that Tedd went into a fugue about how genderfluidity was a thing, Susan finding out that there was a definition and word for what she was helped. Labels did not define who she was, but it defined her experience adequately enough that she grasped Sarah’s hand instinctively, not caring where it had been. Sarah found herself blushing. That hand grab felt like a genuine need for comfort, and thus she placed her other hand over Susan’s, ensuring that she got the warm comfort her best friend deserved.

Of course, Susan’s aversion prevailed, and she soon withdrew her hand from Sarah’s embrace, but the moment that occurred felt… nice. For both girls. They turned their heads, eyes locked as each thought of how this bizarre instinctual attraction came to be. Sarah’s inner thoughts were of mounting Susan and exposing her to careful sexual touch, filtered by the knowledge that Susan wouldn’t actually like that, so Susan was replaced with someone else while she watched and experienced pure bliss. Susan imagined Sarah in the first scenario described to her, where Tedd and Grace took turns sexually teasing and torturing her with enthusiastic consent coming from a masochistic, at the moment, Sarah. Both blushed, looking completely out of it as Susan brought her hand back to Sarah’s during this moment where both girls’ brains were interrupted by a strong manifestation of their desires, and more importantly, how compatible they were.

“Susan?” Sarah woke up first, as Susan’s imagination had taken over all of her functions, both brain and instinct. “Your hand is touching my hands.” Sarah wanted to give her friend a warning in order to not have her shocked that this was occurring. Susan looked down at the hand sandwich and blanked out.

“Why, so it is.” She carefully removed it though not out of aversion, but rather because she thought Sarah minded. After all, neither of them were into girls, right? Even though both had specified fantasies about girls having their way with each other, or in the case of this last fugue, girls having their way with Sarah specifically.

“And, uh… how does that make you feel?” Sarah asked, forgetting that she was naked, asking her friend how her hand made her feel.

“It’s warm. I feel… loved? I don’t know if that would be the right word, but I feel like fighting my instinct to remove it is the right thing to do.” Sarah noticed that Susan hadn’t removed her eyes from Sarah’s either.

“Loved by… me?” Sarah had to ask. She knew there was a difference between the kind of love Susan would seek.

“Yes. I think we’re… compatible in a way we never thought about.” Susan stated, unsure if that was the right way to put it. She thought about it and loved Sarah as more than a friend but not enough to say they were a couple. At least, not yet.

“I think so too. At least sexually… somehow.” Sarah said, still entranced by Susan’s arousal due to her fantasies.

Susan said nothing, but she nodded. The fact that it was their sexual thoughts that brought them closer like this helped convincing her that it was indeed the right call. Sarah moved forward for a kiss, but Susan leaned back and withdrew her hand from Sarah’s. Sarah realized what she was about to do and flustered herself some excuses, going as far as to slap herself on the head hard. Susan held her hand to prevent her from hurting herself.

“Sarah, if we’re… uh, going to do whatever this is, you’ll need to stop hurting yourself at any minor slights, and that goes with calling yourself a disaster or insulting yourself. You’re great. I don’t want you to think you’re anything but great.” Susan stated intensely to try and get through Sarah’s self-esteem issues.

“But I ignored your aversion because I-”

“Because you have needs that I can’t help you with. You know who can and who I want you to? Everyone else.” It was Susan’s turn to hold Sarah’s hand in comfort.

Sarah was on the verge of crying. She was not expecting Susan to not only be this understanding, but the both of them being so compatible sexually, enough that the basis of a strange relationship bloomed between the two. They spent the rest of the night discussing Sarah’s fantasies, from morphing into MV5 in order to get spitroasted between Justin and Luke, to Sarah’s cat boy harem fantasy, while passing by the incest lesbian orgy of Tedd, Grace, Elliot, Ellen, Nanase, Fox and Sarah at the middle of it all, until Susan was so overwhelmed with arousal that she couldn’t stand these discussions, and they stopped. Susan, short of breath as though she had ran the sexual marathon described by Sarah, started to speak.

“Wow, I didn’t think I could…” Susan felt up her crotch area for scientific purposes and indeed, she had an arousal she never thought possible. It wasn’t large – the nerve endings serving this purpose were never truly stimulated after all, but that is how her brain worked. A proper scenario could overwhelm her senses and send her blissful release.

“Wait did you actually?” Sarah was curious that her girlfriend(?) may have actually experienced orgasm just from fantasies.

“It seems so. Nothing as major as what you’ve described actually touching yourself, but enough that I have a very vague idea what something like this, yet more intense might be like.” Susan blushed. They hadn’t even done anything, and yet she had somehow came before her best friend… possible girlfriend? Her relationship mate? She didn’t know how she wanted to refer to Sarah past this night.

“If you got that just from my fantasies, imagine what actually watching the act would be like.” Sarah smiled as she said this until a thought hit her head. Both girls opened their eyes wide. They knew how they could experience their sexuality while respecting Susan’s boundaries and possibly even manage Sarah’s monstrous libido.

Yet, the night grew smaller, and both girls were tired. As Sarah got back to her floor mattress, Susan instead held out her hand to pull her on her side of the bed. They were not going to do anything, but Susan wanted to experience the warmth of someone else sleeping with her, and Sarah had wanted to sleep next to Susan anyway. Susan’s king size bed was perfect for the two of them.

Night passed, and both girls woke up looking at each other, carefully dancing around the other’s physical presence to not trigger Susan’s aversion, yet feeling a love that transcended mere physical touch. Susan genuinely smiled – she had been accepted fully, and was willing to reciprocate for her former best friend who became something far more.

Now, the hard part? Breaking the news to the others… especially since their plans included their own intimacy, but that is another story entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Lap and Zee for this existing. They ensured the warren would be filled with plot bunnies.
> 
> This is the actual end of Exchanges so, I'll be explaining the chapter titles. So, I'm a stupid derp who thinks he's smarter than he actually is and such I've named the fic Exchanges because it was based off a wager, and named the chapters after financial/trade terms while trying to keep it relevant to the actual chapter. As a bonus, here's my train of thought on those
> 
> Chapter 1: "Ill-Advised Wager" - Self-explanatory, Elliot and Tedd do a stupid bet. Wager is the term here.  
> Chapter 2: "More Than You Bargained For" - Also self-explanatory, as Elliot finds Ashley to desire him no matter what. Bargain is the term here.  
> Chpater 3: "Trade Bait" - Trade Bait is a card game term for a card you don't want for your deck, but its value to others so you can trade it away. Term is Trade, of course.  
> Chapter 4: "Body Swap" - This details the evening Ellen and Nanase have, which deals with people impersonating them. It's a stretch, but Swap is a synonym for an exchange so that's what it was.  
> Chapter 5: "Shuffle and Cut" - The expression has to do with gambling/card gaming, in that it's usually what you'll see happening. Since it has to do with card game couple, it applies. Shuffling isn't much of a term, but that's what it was here.  
> Chapter 6: "Breach of Contract" - This one requires more explanation - In my mind, I was following the couples in order but seeing as this is an EGS fic, I figured nobody gave a shit about the OCs but the structure required them to be involved. So I just put them in the first line and changed perspective completely, thus "breaching" my "contract" with the reader.  
> Chapter 7: "Penalties" - The penalty part of the fic I had to write as part of my previous breach of contract.
> 
> And there you go, a glimpse at the dumb stuff I think about when writing these.

**Author's Note:**

> Tedd should really know better than to random select when there's something on the line. I didn't want to go into mechanics or anything because I don't think either would be able to do triple wallsplat combos as well as know the intricacies of the engine, as simple as it actually is.


End file.
